El bebé de Edward Masen
by LilaRobsten
Summary: Edward masen no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Bella en una maternidad? Quería saber porque lo había abandonado hacía ocho meses. Un momento. ¿Ocho? ¿Era posible que estuviera allí porque había dado a luz un hijo zuyo?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Masen reflexionaba sombríamente acerca de cómo los bebés minaban cualquier relación normal entre adultos. Ya antes incluso de entrar en el mundo se habían infiltrado en la vida de las personas, y, una vez presentes, tomaban el poder como verdaderos tiranos. Nada ni nadie estaba a salvo de ellos.

Edward reflexionaba sobre esas verdades al volante de su automóvil mientras atravesaba el túnel de la Bahía de Sidney.

Había tomado el camino más corto hacia Paddington, camino del Hospital de Maternidad, aunque deseaba de todo corazón que Emmett se hubiera conformado con sus sinceras felicitaciones por el nacimiento de su primogénito, en lugar de hacerlo acudir allí para ver a la criaturita. Ante ese despliegue de orgullo paternal, Edward se preguntaba cuánto le duraría.

Uno a uno todos sus amigos habían ido sucumbiendo a la tentación de la paternidad, y uno tras otro se habían ido encontrando destronados en sus propios hogares. Y luego era él el que tenía que escuchar sus quejas, y oír cómo lo envidiaban por estar libre y a salvo del caos que ellos mismos se habían buscado:

—No se puede hacer el amor a gusto.

—Ya te puedes dar por contento con hacerlo alguna vez.

—¿Y quién pide tanto? Yo me conformaría con poder dormir una noche entera sin interrupciones.

—Los bebés tienen que ser siempre los primeros en todo.

—Yo tenía una esposa; ahora se ha transformado en una esclava del bebé.

—Ya nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

—Para salir a cualquier parte es como si se movilizara un ejército, así que prefiero quedarme en casa. Ese trabajo que nos ahorramos…

A Edward no le cabía duda de que los bebés eran pequeños monstruos destructivos que, por lo visto nacían con licencia para matar, como pequeños agentes secretos 007. Varias de las parejas que conocía se habían deshecho bajo la presión de la paternidad, y el resto estaba constantemente luchando para adaptarse a la nueva situación. Edward ahora sabía por qué sus padres se habían limitado a tenerlo a él solamente, por qué había sido criado por niñeras y despachado al internado al cumplir los siete años. Era evidente que les había desorganizado demasiado la vida. Desde su perspectiva de adulto, comprendía que sus padres habían tomado medidas prácticas para reducir todo lo posible el daño causado a sus derechos como individuos, pero, de pequeño, los remedios aplicados por ellos le habían hecho la vida muy ingrata. De hecho, la sensación de postergamiento de su infancia seguía siendo un recuerdo doloroso, y no habría querido por nada del mundo tratar a su vez a un hijo suyo con el mismo método. Y, por otra parte, estaba seguro de que tampoco deseaba sufrir en su vida las destructivas consecuencias de la paternidad, de modo que, para él, la solución era bien sencilla: no tener hijos.

En cuanto a la curiosidad que pudiera haber sentido por esa experiencia había quedado más que satisfecho observando a sus amigos. Y, además, no sentía especial inclinación por perpetuar su apellido. Disfrutaba de la vida, de su trabajo y de independencia económica para poder hacer lo que quisiera cuando le viniese en gana. ¿Qué más podía desear? A Bella. Edward hizo una mueca al intentar sacudirse ese pensamiento. Bella lo había expulsado de su lado más a conciencia todavía que sus padres, y ni siquiera había dejado un resquicio para la reconciliación. Todo por una tonta discusión acerca de los niños. O quizá hubiera otras razones.

Sacudió la cabeza, frustrado todavía por la forma en que ella se lo había quitado de encima, preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal. La noche en cuestión pensaba pedirle que se fuese a vivir con él, seguro de haber encontrado la mujer con la que compartir su vida, y únicamente por hacer unos cuantos comentarios, sobradamente justificados, sobre el bebé que acababa de echar a perder la cena a la que ambos asistían, Bella se había trastornado y lo había dejado plantado, por las buenas. Y no había regresado. Se la había tragado la tierra. Para Edward no tenía sentido. Seguramente, había salido ganando al librarse de una mujer capaz de comportarse de manera tan irracional. Pero nunca hubo asomo de un comportamiento semejante durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, todos aquellos meses de felicidad.

Bella hubiera jurado que eran compatibles por completo, incluso en el placer que ambos encontraban en su trabajo. Ella era la primera y la única persona con la que había sentido que existía un vínculo. Todavía había momentos en que la echaba tanto de menos que llegaba a sentir malestar físico. La podía imaginar con tanta nitidez como si todavía estuviese junto a él, sentada a su lado, con aquellos ojos oscuros aterciopelados que parecían contener estrellas, y esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón se pusiera a bailar; con su brillante pelo negro alrededor de los hombros y sus suaves curvas femeninas cual promesa que, a él le constaba, era totalmente cierta. Podía escuchar su risa contagiosa, y los murmullos que tanto lo excitaban mientras hacían el amor. Recuerdos vanos. Deseaba olvidar a Isabella Swan y lo que sentía por ella, cuanto antes. No eran mujeres interesadas en él lo que le faltaba. Era cuestión de tiempo: tarde o temprano encontraría otra mujer capaz de encender aquel fuego. Ocho meses no era tanto tiempo.

Dentro de un año o dos, la traición de Bella carecería de importancia. Al llegar a Oxford Street, se concentró en Emmett e intentó cambiar su estado de ánimo. Emmett Mackarty era un buen amigo y un valioso contacto comercial, que no solo le encargaba siempre la restauración de las antigüedades que entraban en su tienda, sino que, además le enviaba con frecuencia clientes que deseaban muebles nuevos a juego con las piezas que le habían comprado. Esos favores merecían correspondencia, y, si hacía falta sonreírle al niño de Emmett y hacerle carantoñas, Edward estaba dispuesto a ello. Al menos por esa vez.

Edward coincidió con otro vehículo, que dejaba un espacio libre en el aparcamiento, así que tuvo la suerte de no tener que perder tiempo buscando aparcamiento y de encontrarlo muy cerca del hospital.

El reloj marcaba las siete y cuarto: tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar, comportarse como se esperaba de él, y marcharse después con la excusa de dejar a solas a Emmett y su esposa, para que hablasen de sus cosas. Tomó la botella de champán, empaquetada para regalo, del asiento del copiloto, felicitándose por su sutileza. Seguro que las demás visitas llevarían regalos para el bebé. En cambio, esa botella de importación les daría a los padres, que de tan pocas alegrías iban a disponer a partir de entonces, la ocasión de disfrutar de algunos momentos agradables. Aunque había empezado el otoño, el veranillo de San Martín hacía que diera gusto pasear y Edward pensó, mientras entraba en el hospital y se dirigía a recepción, que aquella era una forma de desperdiciar una tarde estupenda. Tras informarse, tomó el ascensor, disponiéndose mentalmente para sostener una conversación sobre el bebé durante al menos veinte minutos. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Edward dio un paso para salir y, al hacerlo, le llamó la atención la persona que iba a entrar. Dio un paso más y se volvió a mirarla directamente. Tuvo la sensación de que perdía pie y caía por el hueco del ascensor, en lugar de encontrarse con ambos pies sólidamente plantados en el pasillo del hospital.

—¿Bella? —el nombre le explotó en la garganta. Aunque llevaba el pelo corto, no podía olvidar aquellos ojos que lo miraban ni el rostro de la mujer, por el que cruzó un tropel de expresiones: primero de reconocimiento, y luego, rápidamente, se reflejaron en él el aturdimiento, la incredulidad, el temor, el enojo. Entonces Bella se precipitó dentro del ascensor, clavó un dedo en el panel de control, y fue a refugiarse en un rincón. Le dirigió una mirada de claro rechazo hasta que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor. Y aquel mensaje le llegó a Edward con claridad: ella no quería saber nada de él. Edward reprimió el impulso de perseguirla, de hablarle y hacerse escuchar. Era inútil. Ella había tomado la decisión de hacerlo desaparecer de su vida, y eso no había cambiado. Ni iba a cambiar. De nuevo acababa de rechazarlo.

Edward se obligó a alejarse y buscar el número de la habitación que iba a visitar. Estaba allí para agasajar a un amigo, y no importaba que no estuviera de humor para ello: tenía que olvidarse de Bella. ¿Pero por qué se había reflejado el temor en sus ojos? Él nunca le había dado motivos para que lo temiera. ¿Y por qué el enojo? Bella tenía que darse cuenta de que ese encuentro era puramente accidental. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Edward … Era como si aquel nombre cayera inacabablemente en la mente de Bella, originando olas de dolor que parecían extenderse a su cuerpo, debilitándola. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir, Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separarse de la pared del fondo contra la que estaba apoyada. Tenía las piernas temblorosas y el estómago contraído. Consiguió llegar al cuarto de baño de señoras de la planta baja y refugiarse en un compartimiento vacío. Cuando hubo echado el pestillo a la puerta, se dejó caer con alivio en el inodoro, sintiéndose allí a salvo y oculta hasta que consiguiera reaccionar. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Encorvada, Bella ocultó el rostro entre las manos, angustiada por el duro golpe que el destino la acababa de deparar, al hacerla encontrarse con Edward en semejante momento y en semejante lugar. No era justo. Era terriblemente injusto. Había pasado los últimos ocho meses intentando olvidarlo y obligándose a aceptar que junto a él no tendría un futuro feliz. Volverlo a ver reabría la herida que tanto trabajo le había costado empezar a cerrar. Durante el instante de un latido, Bella pensó que él lo sabía. Pero eso no era posible. Y así era en realidad: su expresión de sorpresa mostraba que no pensaba encontrarse con ella en ese lugar. Su voz había despertado recuerdos en Bella que más valía que siguieran enterrados. Recuerdos del deseo de Edward , de Edward haciéndole el amor con una pasión tan intensa que era como si ambos se fundieran en uno solo. Habían coincidido en tantas cosas… Eran la pareja perfecta, de no existir más que ellos dos. Bella entonces no lo sabía, no se daba cuenta de que en aquel idilio había agazapado un irremediable conflicto, esperando para explotarle en la cara precisamente cuando más enamorada y segura estaba de que todo iría bien. La tristeza y el espanto que había sentido la noche de la ruptura la asaltaron de nuevo. Había perdido a Edward irrevocablemente. Sus caminos se habían separado tanto, que no quedaba terreno común. Un encuentro impredecible e imprevisto como el de esa tarde era un atisbo cruel de lo que podía haber sido si la actitud de Jack hacia el tener hijos hubiese sido diferente. Bella tenía demasiado presente en su memoria la actitud de su propio padre como para poder contemplar siquiera el infligir a ningún niño esa sensación de no ser deseado, y muchos menos a un hijo suyo. Cada vez que sus padres discutían, salía la cuestión del embarazo no deseado. De Bella era la culpa de que su padre no hubiese continuado con su carrera, de que la juventud de su madre se hubiera terminado de golpe, sin poder ya disfrutar de la vida. La lista de rencores era inacabable. Con Edward habría sido igual. Las razones tal vez hubieran sido diferentes, pero no los sentimientos. De eso no le había dejado a Bella ninguna duda. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo aquellas inútiles lágrimas, mientras deseaba ser capaz de borrar la imagen y el recuerdo de Edward , tan firmemente estampados en su memoria. Edward continuaba desprendiendo aquella fuerza viril que la atrajo hacia él desde el primer momento. En el breve instante que duró el encuentro y, antes de que escapase en el ascensor, los rasgos de Edward habían vuelto a quedar impresos en su mente: el pequeño lunar junto al mentón, pequeña y tentadora irregularidad de su piel suavemente bronceada, el cabello, de distintos tonos de color caramelo, que ya iba necesitando de un buen corte, y la mirada directa de No debería afectarla tanto, y menos en esos momentos, que resultaba totalmente imposible tener esperanza alguna de poder compartir con él el futuro. Y aquel era precisamente el último lugar donde Edward debería presentarse. ¿Qué demonios hacía Edward en una maternidad? Seguramente, alguien lo habría presionado para que acudiera, para que viese a su hijo, sin percatarse de que a Edward Masen los niños le importaban un bledo. Por educación, o por interés profesional, se habría decidido a aceptar la invitación. Aquellas fueron las únicas razones que Bella atinó a darse. Al mismo tiempo, deseaba fervientemente que Edward no sintiera curiosidad por los motivos de su presencia. Si lo descubría… Bella no podía soportar esa idea. Reproches, discusiones, la insistencia en hacerse cargo de alguna responsabilidad, al menos económica. Edward atrapado por un hijo, que no quería, pero que se sentiría obligado a mantener, y que sería un amargo lazo que los mantendría unidos indefinidamente. Y Bella detestaba esa posibilidad. De hecho, había tomado cuantas medidas estaban en su mano para evitarlo: abandonar su trabajo, mudarse, no figurar en la guía de teléfonos. Con la ayuda de Sally, se las podía arreglar sin necesitar el dinero de Edward. Tal vez se estuviese preocupando sin motivo. La sorpresa que Edward había manifestado al verla no significaba necesariamente que continuara interesado en ella. Bien podría ser que hubiese conocido a otra mujer en los últimos ocho meses. A un hombre como él no le faltaría compañía femenina. Pero lo que hubo entre ambos había sido especial. Y además Edward era muy reservado, tampoco se relacionaba con tanta gente. Pero la mirada de sus ojos, tras la inicial sorpresa al reconocerla había mostrado esperanza, emoción… ¿Olvidaría Edward el asunto y lo dejaría pasar? Con suerte, se diría a sí mismo que ella había acudido a hacer otra visita, que ya se iba al llegar él. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Edward de que ella no llevaba ropa de calle? Bella dejó escapar un lamento al darse cuenta de que no era solamente cuestión de ropa. En contra de que ella estuviera allí de visita estaban también su pelo despeinado, y el no ir maquillada ni llevar bolso. Ojalá a Edward no le hubiese dado tiempo de reparar n aquellos detalles. Tiempo… Miró su reloj. Eran las ocho menos veinticinco pasadas. No podía correr el riesgo de tropezarse con él de nuevo. Lo mejor sería permanecer oculta en el excusado hasta después de las ocho, hora en la que terminaba el horario de visitas. Alice se haría cargo del bebé hasta que ella volviese. No había motivos de pánico. Alice ya contaba con que ella se entretuviese ojeando y eligiendo las revistas que tuvieran en el quiosco. Bella la había dejado charlando animadamente con las otras dos mamás que había en la habitación y sus respectivos visitantes, que eran los felices padres. Otra vez las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Bella. Era muy triste ser madre soltera cuando se estaba rodeada de familias contentas y alegres de sus recién nacidos retoños. Aunque Alice era una gran amiga, no era lo mismo. Si Edward… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Edward no había podido ser distinto? ¿Por qué los niños eran algo tan terrible para él?

Nueva adaptación!

¿Qué opinan de este primer capítulo?

Nos vemos el miercoles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes son deMeyer y la historia... al final les digo quien es la autora.

No era fácil sonreír ni hacer carantoñas. Al revés, Edward tenía que esforzarse para reprimir el enojo y la frustración que le había causado ver a Bella. Lo que le apetecía era quejarse y gruñir. No soportaba las tonterías que estaba diciendo Emmett.

—Pobrecillo, ha sacado mis orejas.

—Bueno, siempre se puede recurrir a la cirugía plástica —le contestó Edward, con una sonrisa. Emmett rió con indulgencia:

—Tampoco están tan mal. Ya se hará a la idea.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Edward a quien le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Emmett miró embelesado a su esposa.

—Afortunadamente, ha heredado la nariz de Rosalie .

Edward comparó obedientemente la aristocrática y recta nariz de la exuberante rubia con la que Emmett estaba casado, con la de su amigo, más larga, y algo abultada, para después forzar otra sonrisa:

—Sí, es mejor nariz.

¿Por qué sería obligatorio el reparto de los rasgos de un bebé entre uno y otro progenitor? Era un ritual inevitable, que quizá se llevara a cabo para afirmar la herencia del niño, o para asegurarse de que la pequeña réplica se ajustaría a las expectativas de los padres.

Para Edward , no solo era un ejercicio mortalmente aburrido sino que, además, estuvo a punto de escapársele un sentido « ¡Por amor de Dios, dejad que el niño sea él mismo!» Pero eso no era lo que debía hacerse.

Y, en su lugar, se puso a pensar a quién habría ido a visitar Bella. No era que en realidad importara, habida cuenta de la expresión de rechazo que tan claramente le había mostrado. Edward tenía una poderosa alergia a acercarse a quienes no lo recibían de buen grado.

—Dame al bebé, querido, mientras abres el regalo de Edward —dijo Rosalie, estrenando su recién adquirido poder de madre. Aquella era desde luego la ocasión ideal para darle órdenes a Emmett. El orgulloso y agradecido padre le habría lamido sin dudar los pies si se lo hubiera pedido. Pero Edward sabía, por los muchos casos ya observados, que ese vasallaje no duraría mucho.

Lo vio depositar con todo cuidado el preciado paquetito en brazos de su esposa.

Era una verdadera lástima que aquella armonía no fuese a durar mucho, una vez que estuvieran de regreso en su hogar, porque los tres, padre, madre y bebé, componían un cuadro idílico.

Los largos cabellos rubios de Rosalie se derramaban como madejas de seda sobre sus hombros. Edward frunció el ceño recordando la melena de Bella , salvajemente cortada. ¿Por qué se habría cortado el pelo? Así parecía un pilluelo, con esos mechones de punta, como, si en lugar de peinarse, se hubiera pasado los dedos por el pelo. Definitivamente, no le quedaba bien el nuevo corte, que le daba un aspecto más delgado a su rostro. ¿O lo tenía de verdad más delgado?

¿Habría estado Bella enferma?

Aquel era un pensamiento molesto y la sensación de fracaso volvió a apoderarse de Edward. Le fastidiaba no saber qué había sido de ella en todo ese tiempo. Su rostro le había parecido más pálido de lo que recordaba. Si había estado enferma, si tal vez aún lo estaba…, no, por más que fuera así, seguía sin tener sentido aquella mirada de enojo y temor con que lo había mirado. Y tampoco era un motivo para que ella lo hubiese hecho salir de su vida en aquella forma. Debiera haberse quedado junto a él. Él la habría cuidado. ¿Habría alguien cuidando de ella?

—Mi champán favorito: ¡Veuve Cliquot! —le dijo sonriendo Emmett—. Un regalo estupendo, Edward.

—Yo no lo voy a poder beber —se lamentó Rosalie—; me estropearía la leche.

Antes de sonreír y disculparse, Edward vaticinó un nuevo régimen a la vista, que afectaría a algo más que a la leche de Rosalie.

—Lo lamento, Rosalie . Soy un hombre ignorante.

—No importa, cariño —dijo Emmett, besando en la frente a su esposa—. Lo guardaremos hasta que este pequeño se pase al biberón.

—No sé cuándo será eso —murmuró ella—. Mira cómo tengo los pechos: rebosantes de leche. Incluso han empezado a gotear.

Efectivamente, Edward observó que los senos de Rosalie llenaban el camisón todo cuanto este daba de sí. Y, de pronto, recordó como un fogonazo a en el ascensor, protegiéndose el cuerpo con los brazos cruzados, haciendo que sus pechos se alzaran, sin duda alguna con más volumen del que él recordaba. Llevaba un vestido holgado, totalmente abotonada por delante, que en un primer momento había oculta do sus formas. Además, en aquel momento, su atención había estado centrada en el rostro de ella, pero cuando Bella se metió en el ascensor, arrinconándose en su interior, abrazada a sí misma en un gesto claramente defensivo, sus pechos sobresalieron con claridad.

El corazón de Edward se encogió al recordarlo, pero luego se sacudió la idea recién concebida. La asociación entre los pechos de Rosalie , rebosantes de leche, y los de Bella le pareció una idea neurótica, de la que más valía prescindir cuanto antes. Bella no había podido tener un bebé: solo hacía ocho meses que se habían separado.

Precisamente tras una discusión sobre bebés. Por la mente de Edward daban vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa una serie de pequeños detalles: un hospital de maternidad, un vestido que no era tal, sino una bata amplia, Bella con aspecto de cansada, descuidada; y luego estaba la impresión que sufrió al verlo, su incredulidad y su temor al encontrase allí con él… y finalmente su enojo…

Edward notó que la sangre abandonaba su rostro, mientras que se estrujaba las manos, hacía rechinar los dientes y en secreto ordenaba al corazón que volviera a poner en funcionamiento su circulación sanguínea. Tenía que pensar con claridad y de manera racional, en vez de saltar a conclusiones Bella se hubiera quedado embarazada, qué duda había de que se lo habría dicho a él. Lo más probable era que se lo hubiera soltado en mitad de aquella d iscusión. No era posible que creyera que él le iba a volver la espalda en un caso así.

O tal vez sí lo hubiera pensado y hubiese preferido hacerse cargo ella de la situación, sin verse obligada a pasar por el trago de lo que él pudiera hacer o decir, dada su actitud frente a los niños. Una náusea se apoderó del estómago de Edward, y sintió la boca llenársele de bilis. Si ella había afrontado aquello sola porque no confiaba en que él respondiera positivamente…

—¿Estás bien, Edward ?

La pregunta de Emmett vino a interrumpir los pensamientos de Edward . Sus amigos lo miraban extrañados. ¿Se habría perdido alguna cosa? Aparte de los nueve meses de un embarazo, claro.

—Perdonad —murmuró con un suspiro, antes de tragar saliva—. Estaba pensando en la bonita escena que formáis los tres juntos.

Rosalie sonrió:

—Ya va siendo hora de que te busques una esposa y fundes una familia, Edward .

Únete al club. Todos se lo decían. Cuando se veían atrapados en la trampa de la familia, empezaban a considerar ofensivo a todo el que, con su libertad, les pudiese recordar aquello a lo que habían renunciado. Y lo peor era que él tal vez tuviera un hijo en esa misma planta, un niño cuya madre había decidido que era mejor para él no tener padre que contar con él.

—¿No tienes ya treinta y tantos? —insistió Rosalie.

—Bueno, cariño: yo tengo cuarenta —le recordó Emmett a su esposa—. La edad no tiene nada que ver. Si yo no te hubiese conocido, a estas alturas sería un solterón como Edward.

Edward no deseaba ser un solterón. Quería a Bella. No le importaba si eso incluía un bebé. Quería a Bella. La necesidad y el deseo que por ella sentía brotaron súbitamente del vacío de los últimos ocho meses, arrollando todas sus objeciones contra los hijos.

Un pequeño representante de la humanidad como el que Rosalie sostenía en brazos no iba a poder con él. Ya aprendería a manejar al niño. Nunca antes había tenido problemas para desenvolverse con nada en lo que hubiera puesto su interés anteriormente. Y si Bella necesitaba pruebas de ello, ya se encargaría él de dárselas.

Probablemente los bebés solamente eran unos monstruos destructivos porque los padres se lo permitían. Pero él era duro de roer, y, como ya estaba al tanto del perjuicio que un crío podía acarrear a una pareja, tomaría las medidas oportunas para ahorrar a Bella y a sí mismo agobios innecesarios.

Solo era cuestión de organización y actitud.

.

Lo que le hacía falta era un plan. Y también necesitaba hechos sólidos, en lugar de suposiciones. El plan mejor trazado se vendría abajo si no se basaba en hechos ciertos. Así que el primer paso era localizar a una enfermera y hacerle algunas preguntas pertinentes.

—Verás, Edward —le decía Rosalie, mirándolo especulativamente—, tengo algunas amigas a las que quizá te gustaría conocer.

El viejo truco casamentero. Edward sonrió, y fue una sonrisa espontánea. Su corazón se había animado con los propósitos que se acababa de hacer.

—En realidad, Rosalie , voy a reunirme con una mujer en la que estoy muy interesado. Si Emmett y tú me disculpáis… Es delicioso veros tan felices, y espero que vuestro primogénito se os críe perfectamente. Seguro que va a ser un muchacho excelente.

Todo placer y buenos deseos.

Terminada su actuación, se le permitió retirarse entre sonrisas y simpatía. Lo cierto era que él mismo se sentía lleno de benevolencia hacia Emmett y Rosalie. Incluso hacia el bebé. Los tres le habían hecho un gran favor. De no haber sido por ellos, no habría acudido a aquel lugar, ni se hubiera encontrado con Bella , ni hubiese podido sumar dos y dos, para llegar a una conclusión. Solo que, en esa ocasión, dos y dos sumaban tres. Edward estaba decidido a que contaran con él y lo incluyesen en la suma.

Hacía diez minutos que se había acabado la hora de visitas. Aun así, Bella examinó recelosamente el pasillo para asegurarse de que estaba vacío antes de salir del ascensor. No había más que quince metros hasta su habitación, que recorrió tan rápidamente como le fue posible sin llegar a correr. Oír la alegre voz de Sally, que estaba todavía charlando, confirmaba que todo estaba en orden.

Nadie exclamó su nombre, ni al pasar frente a las puertas de las habitaciones apareció de repente Edward. Por fin, Bella alcanzó la suya, y con una arrolladora sensación de haber llegado a puerto y sentirse a salvo, entró a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al abrigo de las miradas de cualquier curioso.

—Ya estás aquí —le dijo Alice , con satisfacción—. Estaba a punto de mandar una expedición en tu busca.

—Lo siento —le dijo Bella a su amiga, volviéndose con una sonrisa hacia ella. De repente, el mundo vaciló bajo sus pies, al tropezar su mirada con Edward sosteniendo en brazos al bebé. Al sentirse alarmantemente débil, buscó instintivamente sujeción y retrocedió hasta la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ansiosa Alice.

—¡Ven, ven, deprisa! —pidió Edward.

Bella veía doble de repente: había dos Edward's que depositaban sendos bebés en los brazos de otras tantas Alice's . Aquello le resultaba demasiado difícil a Bella, que cerró los ojos, terriblemente mareada.

Unos brazos firmes la rodearon, sosteniéndola, levantándola, llevándola hasta la cama. Luego, sintió que le reclinaban la cabeza mientras le decían:

—Respira hondo, Bella. Alice, pon al crío en su moisés y tráele a Bella un vaso de agua.

《El crío». Bella sintió que un ansia asesina se apoderaba de su confusa mente cuando oyó que hacían de menos al bebé que había estado llevando en su interior durante nueve largos y solitarios meses. De haber tenido fuerzas, le habría echado a Edward los brazos al cuello para estrangularlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse allí, después de todo lo que había dicho, y a sostener en brazos al hijo que no deseaba, intentando aparentar que no tenía importancia?

Había dicho «el crío». No había dicho el bebé. No había dicho nuestra hija. Con aquello Bella tenía suficiente. Seguramente, Edward ni siquiera se había interesado por el sexo de la criatura: no tenía importancia. El corazón de Bella latió con fuerza, despejándole la cabeza con tanta rapidez que no le hizo falta el vaso de agua que Alice le había puesto en la mano.

Tentada estuvo de echárselo a Edward por la cara. Para que se le aclararan a él, a su vez, las ideas, y se le pasara el estúpido impulso que debía de haberlo llevado a esa habitación. Porque era evidente que, si ella no estaba en plena posesión de sus facultades visuales, él tampoco lo estaba de las mentales. Pero sabía lo que le había pasado. Había acabado por deducir lo que ella hacía en una maternidad y tenía un ataque de culpabilidad.

—Necesitas que te cuiden, Bella —dijo Edward con brusquedad—. Y yo soy el hombre apropiado. Ahora, bébete el agua.

Dio un sorbo, únicamente para aclararse la garganta. Y después le manifestó su enojo:

—No me digas lo que debo hacer, Edward Masen . No tienes derecho. Edward la miró con decisión.

—En esta situación yo también he tenido parte, y…

—No la has tenido —le interrumpió, con mayor decisión aún—. Tú dejaste en mis manos la cuestión de los anticonceptivos. El error es mío.

—Siempre puede haber accidentes —dijo ásperamente.

—Muy bien, pero éste no es responsabilidad tuya, sino mía.

—¡Claro! Y te las has apañado muy bien sola; tanto que casi te desmayas al verme.

—Ha sido un shock. Verte con un bebé en los brazos ha sido más de lo que mi cerebro podía aceptar.

—Entonces será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, Bella, porque este crío también es mío.

A Bella le crujieron los dientes.

—Ella no es un crío.

—Tienes razón. Ha actuado sobre ti como una sustancia de esas que trastornan el cerebro.

—¡Ajá! Ahora ya es más fácil reconocerte, Edward.

—Solo estaba haciéndote ver hasta qué punto estás errada —dijo él, con sus ojos verdes relampagueantes—. Al negarme el derecho a saber que yo era padre de un niño, y a tomar mis propias decisiones. Al negarme cualquier ocasión de estar contigo durante lo que, evidentemente, han sido tiempos difíciles. Ni siquiera los asesinos son condenados antes de haber tenido un juicio justo.

Por un instante, Bella quedó aturdida ante la tromba de reproches. Pero la respuesta acudió pronto a su lengua.

—Me dijiste que no que querías hijos, Edward Masen. Así que no vengas aquí a hacerte la víctima. Te dejé libre y solo.

—Yo no dije que quisiera estar libre y solo. Y no lo quiero —se apresuró Edward a replicar—. Precisamente, le estaba preguntando a tu amiga Alice cuánto se puede tardar en preparar una boda.

—¡Una boda! —la desorientación volvió a adueñarse de Bella, debilitándola por momentos.

Dio otro sorbo de agua y le alargó el vaso a Alice que todavía permanecía de pie, al lado de la cama, estupefacta por el rápido intercambio de reproches que ellos cruzaban. Luego le clavó una mirada llena de reproche, al preguntarle

—: ¿Qué le has estado contando, Alice?

—¿Yo? —el rostro de Alice pasó de la alarma inicial a la resignación—. Bueno, es que… verás, Edward me ha preguntado que quién era yo, y yo… yo… en fin, que le he dado mi tarjeta profesional.

¡La tarjeta! Bodas a Medida: hacemos realidad su sueño. ¡Con las señas y el teléfono claramente impresos en ella!

Bella dejó escapar un gemido, consciente de que la cosa ya no tenía arreglo. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, estirando las piernas sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y claramente deprimida ante unos acontecimientos que ella había hecho todo lo posible por evitar.

—Si he hecho algo que no debía… —oyó Bella decir a su consternada amiga.

—No culpes a Alice por haber puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, Bella — objetó Edward con serenidad—. De cualquier otra forma, habría acabado por enterarme.

Aquello era probablemente cierto. Edward no paraba hasta que quedaba satisfecho. Otro tanto le sucedía cuando estaba restaurando algún mueble antiguo. Trabajaba y trabajaba hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Era el haberla visto lo que había echado todo a perder, no el que Alice se hubiera ido de la lengua.

De repente, Bella cobró consciencia del silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Las demás visitas se habían marchado hacía tiempo. Los bebés estaban callados. La televisión estaba apagada. No cabía duda de que a las demás ingresadas les resultaba más interesante aquel pequeño drama familiar: "la madre soltera enfrentada al padre de la criatura". Y Edward era muy guapo y rebatía con rapidez los argumentos de Bella. Por eso, las dos mujeres que compartían la habitación con ella, ambas bien seguras en sus matrimonios, estarían las dos de parte de Edward , ignorantes de lo que Bella sabía.

Era para ponerse enferma.

—Una taza de té —dijo Alice, intentando suavizar la situación—. Voy a ir por una taza de té para Bella, Edward.

—Buena idea —dijo él.

Bella oyó salir a su amiga. Luego, el sonido de una silla cuyas patas se movían y cuyo asiento era aplastado, la hizo saber que Edward se había sentado, preparándose para un largo asedio.

Bella se dijo, muy a su pesar, que no tenía sentido esconderse, que había que plantarle cara a la situación, y que lo mejor era liquidarla en aquel momento y lugar. Abrió los ojos, se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose en la almohada, y se preparó para afrontar la atracción que ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias habían conseguido reducir en absoluto.

Edward la miró de forma directa e intensa. En la mirada del hombre se mezclaba la compasión con la decisión. Las lágrimas subieron a los ojos de Bella . Estaba preocupado por ella. El bebé era una complicación que él no deseaba, pero sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado, lo cual hacía que a ella le resultara más difícil y doloroso volver a rechazarlo. Habría sido tan fácil tenderle la mano y aceptar el cálido placer de estar con él de nuevo. Él la habría estrechado en sus brazos, le habría besado los cabellos, y, al tiempo, ella habría notado el cuerpo masculino endurecerse de deseo por ella. Lo echaba tanto de menos… Pero si cedía ahora, Edward se empeñaría en estar a su lado, y las consecuencias de ello serían peores aún que su sensación de soledad.

Era mejor seguir siendo independiente.

—No necesito tu ayuda, Edward.

—No es eso lo que me parece, Bella —respondió él, tomándole la mano izquierda y manteniéndola cálidamente atrapada mientras trataba de persuadirla—. Creo que nos deberíamos casar tan pronto como fuera posible.

—¡No! —exclamó, soltándose la mano como si la de Edward le quemase. En los ojos de Bella se reflejaba la más firme convicción—. No voy a casarme contigo, Edward.

—¿Por qué no? Es lo más sensato y práctico que se puede hacer.

—No voy a someter a mi niña a un padre que no la desea.

—Si estás preocupada por la cría, déjame decirte que…

—Se llama Charlotte —cortó Bella, furiosa.

—¿Charlotte? —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido—. No va muy bien con Masen. Vamos a ver si se nos ocurren otros nombres.

—A mí, Charlotte Swan me suena estupendamente.

Edward escrutó la testaruda expresión del rostro de Bella, y procedió a una retirada estratégica.

—Bien. Si ese es el nombre que te gusta, por mí, encantado. Pensándolo bien, Charlotte no está tan mal. La podemos llamar Charlie. Charlie Masen suena muy bien.

—Charlotte es una niña, Edward—afirmó ella, con énfasis—. Es hija mía, y se va a llamar Charlotte Swan; conservará mi apellido, porque no me voy a casar contigo.

Edward suspiró pesadamente.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, sencillamente, viviremos juntos.

—No tengo intención de vivir contigo, Edward. Tengo mi propio lugar donde vivir. Lo tengo todo como lo quiero tener y ni yo ni mi hija necesitamos que nos ayudes.

—Bravo, Bella, tienes las mejores intenciones, pero, ¿qué pasará si surge cualquier imprevisto?

—Ya me las arreglaré.

—Te las arreglarás mejor conmigo a tu lado.

—No, de eso nada.

—Ya veremos —concluyó él.

Y Bella hizo una pausa en la batalla, porque discutir con Edward la agotaba. ¿Por qué no se despertaba Charlotte de repente y se ponía a berrear? Ya veríamos entonces cuánto resistía Edward . Y si, encima, se despertaban los otros recién nacidos, le faltaría tiempo para largarse de allí.

Alice regresó a la habitación, lanzándoles a ambos miradas inseguras mientras ponía la taza de té en el carrito de las comidas.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó esperanzada.

Alice Withlock era la persona más optimista que Bella había conocido jamás. Era una magnífica vendedora, capaz de convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa, y, además, de que esa cosa se le había ocurrido al interesado. Su aspecto era siempre perfectos desde el cabello pelirrojo, perfectamente peinado, hasta la punta de sus siempre exquisitos zapatos. Era una fuente inagotable de vitalidad, y a Bella le encantaba contar con ella, pero, ahora mismo, lo que necesitaba era su testimonio como socia suya.

—Dile a Edward que puedo arreglármelas sin ayuda suya, Alice.

—¡Ah, sí! —contestó, sentándose a los pies de la cama, y, dirigiéndose muy seria a Edward —. Verás: Bella y yo trabajamos juntas.

—¿Que Bella se dedica ahora a organizar bodas? —preguntó él, muy sorprendido.

—No, no, de eso me encargo yo. Me encantan las bodas. Bella es una magnífica modista. Hace todos los arreglos necesarios en los trajes que alquilamos a los novios, y, en algunos casos, diseña y confecciona el traje que le pidan. Son más caros, pero son los que nos dan más reputación.

—Entonces creo que el negocio se va a resentir —dijo Edward , frunciendo el ceño—, porque no me parece que vaya a poder dedicarse plenamente a eso con el bebé. Exigen todo el tiempo del mundo, los mo…

Se interrumpió a tiempo, pero Bella acabó la palabra por él.

—Monstruos. Venga, Edward, dilo. Eso es lo que tú piensas que son. ¡Monstruos!

—Iba a decir mocosos —dijo él, muy digno.

—¡Ya!

—Bueno —intervino rápidamente Alice —, Bella no tiene que desplazarse. Todo está muy a mano. Recibimos a las dientas en mi casa, y, dentro del mismo edificio, Bella tiene su propio apartamento. La niña puede estar con ella mientras prueba. Así que tiene un trabajo bien remunerado, una casa cómoda, y ningún motivo de preocupación.

—¿Lo oyes? ¡Tengo todo lo que necesito! —exclamó Bella triunfalmente.

—Excepto un hombre —añadió Alice, en un murmullo. Bella la miró furibunda. Pero Alice no le hizo caso y señaló con los ojos a Edward.

—Caray, Bella, tendrás que reconocer que es un chico guapo. ¿Por qué no te lo quedas? Siempre podrás deshacerte de él, si la cosa no sale bien

—Muy bien razonado —se apresuró a ratificar Edward —. Con que me diera una oportunidad…

—No pienso casarme con él —lo interrumpió Bella.

—Pero Bella, piénsalo un momento —arguyó Alice —. El matrimonio tiene sus ventajas. ¿Dónde estaría yo, si no fuera por mis maridos? Al primero le saqué un coche, al segundo una casa, y al tercero el capital para poner el negocio.

Bella tenía ganas de gritarle a su socia que se estaba equivocando de «comprador», pero Alice estaba lanzada y no había quien la parase.

—Un marido puede ser muy útil. Te sirve para acompañarte a los sitios, te hace el amor si te apetece, tienes quien te acerque a casa si bebes demasiado una noche, es otro sueldo que entra en casa, alguien con voz grave y mal genio para amedrentar a los operarios y que te acaben las obras a tiempo, y, en tu caso, un canguro al que no hay que pagar, siempre que necesites un descanso de tu vocación maternal.

—Sí, pues ahí es donde falla la cosa —consiguió al fin decir Bella —. Edward odia a los bebés.

—Pero con un hijo mío, la cosa cambia —terció el aludido.

Y Bella se volvió inmediatamente contra él.

—¿Qué es lo que cambia? ¿Te crees que Charlotte no va a llorar? ¿Que no va a ensuciarse? ¿Que no se despertará en medio de la noche? ¿Que no te va a robar protagonismo?

—Ya me adaptaré.

—Perdone, Edward Masen , pero esas actitudes tan arraigadas no desaparecen así como así.

En ese momento, llegó una enfermera, escandalizada de encontrarse aún visitantes en la habitación a una hora tan avanzada.

—Tengo que pedirles que se marchen. Son las normas del hospital.

Alice se puso en pie.

—Consúltalo con la almohada, Bella —le dijo, con optimismo—. Divorciarse no supone ningún inconveniente hoy en día.

También Edward se levantó, muy a su pesar, de su silla.

—Volveré mañana, Bella —dijo, beligerante—. Y no creas que voy a dejar que te deshagas de mí esta vez.

Y luego se acercó al moisés y le dijo al bebé dormido:

—Buenas noches, peque. Te habla tu papá —y mientras se alejaba—, y no te dejes convencer de otra cosa por tu mamá.

—¡Tiene un nombre! —le gritó Bella—. ¡Se llama Charlotte!

Qué les va pareciendo el capítulo. Lamento la demora.


	3. Chapter 3

Las rosas llegaron justo antes de la toma de media mañana. Una de las enfermeras, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entró en la habitación con el ramo que venía con su propio jarrón.

—¡Tres docenas! —exclamó, mirando a Bella con interés. Estaba claro que recibir semejante ramo era todo un acontecimiento.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Bella.

—El sobre viene a tu nombre.

Solo podían ser de Edward, lo cual quería decir que volvería ese día, y con él los conflictos que ella había intentado eliminar de la vida que diseñara para sí misma y para Charlotte. Llena de aprensión y de deseos en conflicto, Bella quitó las cosas que tenía encima de la mesilla.

La enfermera ya había colocado el florero y lo estaba admirando, antes de que Bella reaccionara, preguntándose si no debería rechazar un regalo tan caro. No debería alentar a Edward. Claro que los capullos de color rojo oscuro eran tan hermosos, que parecía una grosería innecesaria pedir que los llevaran a otra parte. A fin de cuentas, se dijo, no iban a suponer ninguna diferencia. Las rosas no durarían mucho, y tampoco lo haría el interés demostrado por Edward, una vez tuviera experiencia directa de lo que suponía ocuparse de un bebé.

Después de pasarse la noche dando vueltas a la brusca reaparición de Edeard en su vida, Bella no estaba más convencida que la víspera de que existiera esperanza alguna de felicidad futura con él. Lo único que podía vislumbrarse eran disputas interminables, que harían daño a todos, y, más que a nadie, a Charlotte.

Por desgracia, los recuerdos de su infancia estaban demasiado frescos. Sus padres terminaron por separarse cuando ella tenía diez años, y la mandaron a vivir con su abuela, que se hizo cargo de ella, más por deber, que por verdadero cariño. Aun así, fue un enorme alivio dejar de sentirse la causa de las continuas disputas entre sus padres.

La enfermera retiró el sobre del ramo y se lo entregó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Rosas rojas, pasión. Hay por ahí un chico que quiere impresionarte.

—Ya, ya lo ha hecho —murmuró Bella, entre dientes. No le quedaban a Edward pocas carantoñas por hacer, antes de convencerla de que podía ejercer como padre—. Gracias por traerlas.

—Ha sido un placer.

Abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta. Decía: Para la mujer que más me ha dado en el mundo. Con todo mi amor, Edward.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al leerlo. Edeard era el hombre que más le había dado a ella, pero eso no lo convertía en la persona adecuada para Charlotte. Aferrándose a la convicción de que él no iba a querer a la niña como ella debía ser querida, Bella abrió el cajón de la mesilla y dejó caer dentro de él la tarjeta, negándose a recrearse con sus palabras.

—Parece que tu Edward está tratando de compensarte por el tiempo perdido.

El optimista comentario de Rhonda, una de sus compañeras de habitación, le tocó una fibra sensible. Quizá se hubiera equivocado al no decirle a Edward que estaba embarazada. En su día creyó que él le propondría que abortase. Pero tal vez lo había juzgado mal. Claro que lo evidente era que, la víspera, Edward se había encontrado con una situación muy diferente. Una criatura que ya había venido al mundo no era tan fácil de descartar como un embrión. Era un ser humano visible, una personita completa, de la que nadie podía prescindir.

Aunque era posible que Edward prefiriese prestarle la menor atención posible, Bella no pensaba permitirle que relegara a Charlotte a un papel secundario dentro de sus vidas. Seguirla llamando "la cría", como si no tuviera nombre propio, era ofensivo, y a Bella la enfurecía el despego que traslucía. Y, para arreglarlo, reducía el nombre de la niña a «Charlie»… Sin duda, puestos a tener un crío, él habría preferido un chico.

—Tres docenas de rosas de tallo largo no son precisamente un regalito para salir del paso —comentó, con expresión de entendida la tercera mamá de la habitación, Kim.

—Se lo puede permitir perfectamente. El dinero no es ningún problema para él —contestó Bella , bastante seca, molesta por el abierto favoritismo con el que ambas mujeres trataban a a Edward y hablaban de él desde su teatral aparición de la víspera. No parecían comprender que las reservas con las que ella veía su súbita conversión a la paternidad estaban justificadas.

Eran chicas más jóvenes que ella, y sus vidas habían discurrido sin altibajos por un cauce convencional. Nada las había obligado a revisar sus ilusiones románticas, puesto que la vida no las había puesto a prueba. Su claridad de objetivos había llevado a Nina a interrogarse sobre sus propias metas. No parecía que ninguna se estuviera cumpliendo. Después de pagarse los estudios de diseño con su trabajo, sostenida por la ilusión de triunfar en el mundo de la moda, consiguió entrar en el taller de uno de los grandes, pero precisamente ese contacto con la industria la había convencido de que ella jamás dispondría del capital necesario para lanzar su propia marca. Su asociación con Alice era lo más próximo a tener su propio negocio que había podido alcanzar.

Y, en cuanto a su vida sentimental, no había conocido a nadie que le importase realmente hasta Edward. Tenía veintiocho años cuando lo conoció, y él treinta y dos, y, por unos meses, fue como si hubiera encontrado al hombre de su vida. Por eso, cuando él reveló hasta qué punto detestaba a los niños, la conmoción fue enorme. Aunque no hubiera estado embarazada entonces, Bella se habría tenido que replantear muy seriamente el seguir con él.

Charlotte se agitó, soltando uno de sus grititos, y Bella se inclinó casi al instante hacia ella, deseando tomar en brazos a su niñita. Era un milagro, diminuta y perfecta, y a Bella la llenaba de emoción cada vez que se apoderaba de un pezón y empezaba a mamar, experimentando una profunda satisfacción maternal, que nada de lo sucedido o por suceder con Edward podría variar.

No había sentido nunca la urgencia de ser madre, pero siempre le había parecido que era algo que sucedería naturalmente en algún momento de su vida. Sin la posibilidad de ser madre, se habría sentido frustrada. Tal vez fuera una respuesta subconsciente a su infancia como niña no deseada, pero, en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada, su instinto de protección se disparó. Aunque no hubiera sido buscado, ese bebé sí que iba ser deseado, querido y cuidado.

A pesar de todas sus frustraciones como hija, como diseñadora, incluso en la elección del hombre con el que compartir su vida, no pensaba fracasar como madre. Estaba resuelta a hacerlo mejor que nadie.

—Si el dinero no es ningún problema para ese Edward tuyo, debe de ser que tiene un buen trabajo —dejó caer Rhonda, a la que, evidentemente, le interesaban mucho los aspectos económicos.

—Tiene un negocio propio, que le va bien —explicó Bella.

—¿Y qué hace? —saltó Kim. Con un suspiro, Bella cedió a la curiosidad de ambas.

—Restaura antigüedades. Y también hace algunas piezas de encargo. Es un artesano excelente. Un perfeccionista añadió para sí. Igual que ella con sus trajes. A los dos les gustaba mucho hacer cosas bellas, y entendían perfectamente la pasión del otro. Era una de las cosas que habían hecho tan fuerte y tan placentera su relación. Le habría gustado poder creer inmediatamente en la conversión de Edward.

Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse y darle una oportunidad. Es decir, si perseveraba claro. Las rosas eran un recuerdo de la sensualidad de Edward,y Bella no pudo evitar evocar con desasosiego la maravillosa intimidad que habían compartido. Ahí Alive tenía razón. Por las noches era cuando se sentía la soledad.

—Dale tiempo para que se haga a la idea de que es padre —recomendó Kim—. ¿Se le parece Charlotte?

—No especialmente. Y miró a su hija. Tenía el pelo rubio. Aunque el de Edward era ahora castaño, se veía que debía de haber sido rubio de pequeño. Ella, según su madre, había nacido con la cabeza llena de pelo oscuro, así que, Charlotte no había salido a ella en eso. Pero Bella estaba segura de que Edward no había prestado la menor atención a los rasgos de Charlotte. No era más que «la cría» para él.

—Bueno, se le parezca o no, los bebés acaban por engatusar a sus papás — declaró Rhonda, que no debía de ser capaz de imaginarse ninguna otra posibilidad—. No te pediría que te casaras con él si no quisiera a la niña.

Desde luego, a propuesta de matrimonio había sido una verdadera sorpresa. Bella se lo explicaba como una respuesta condicionada socialmente a la situación. Movido por la culpa, Edeard quería ahora «reparar» su falta, pero en cuanto pasara cierto tiempo y recapacitase, se arrepentiría de ese impulso.

—No creo que eso dure —contestó Bella, mirando a las valedoras de Edward con intención de hacerlas callar.

—Bueno —dijo Rhonda, que tenía que tener la última palabra—, si él está en buena situación, siempre podéis pagar a una niñera, para que no sea tan pesado criar al bebé.

Cómo no. Una niñera. Eso sería sin duda la solución ideal para Edward. No tendría así que «sufrir» a Charlotte. Pero ya se encargaría ella de dejarle claro que era sencillamente imposible separarla de su hija para reconstruir una relación de pareja en la que el uno estaba dedicado en exclusiva al otro.

Charlotte tenía hipo, así que Bella la incorporó y le pasó suavemente la mano por la espalda, para que echara el aire. Ninguna niñera podía ocuparse de su hija como ella lo hacía. Y más le valía a Edward que se diera cuenta cuanto antes de cómo veía ella la maternidad, y, de paso, la paternidad, si de verdad pretendía casarse. Era un lote familiar, o no había trato.

Si Edward se presentaba ese día… bueno, echó un vistazo a las rosas, y rectificó: cuando Jack llegara, había que aclarar un par de cosas con él. Y más valía que se presentaras porque esa tarde Alice iría a recogerlas para llevarlas a casa.

Charlotte eructó y empezó a darle con la naricilla en el hombro, buscando más leche. Su madre se la acercó al otro pecho, y volvió a recostarse, contenta, dejando que la pequeña se hartara.

Si Edward Masen creía que podía aparecer de repente y hacerse con los mandos de las vidas de ambas, por las buenas, estaba muy equivocado.

Dos horas más tarde aparecía Edward Masen por la habitación, irradiando energía y positividad, y con más regalos. A Bella se le aceleró el pulso al verlo. Siempre la había excitado. Muy a su pesar, descubrió que habría preferido que la encontrara maquillada y con un camisón más atractivo que con la cómoda prenda de algodón que llevaba puesta, y que no tenía más cualidad que el abrirse fácilmente para dar de mamar. Una preferencia estúpida, en tales circunstancias.

—He ganado al carrito de los almuerzos —anunció Edward, con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras depositaba los paquetes que llevaba en la bandeja y empezaba a desenvolverlos. Te traigo un batido de chocolate de McDonald's, ese pastel de carne que tanto te gusta, el de pollo con bacón, que lleva pistachos, una ensalada César, y fresas con nata de postre.

Bella se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, asombrada, no solo de que él se acordara perfectamente de las cosas que más le gustaban sino de que hubiera recorrido varias pastelerías y supermercados para hacerse con todas.

—En el hospital nos dan de comer —le dijo, tratando de resistirse a todos esos caprichos.

—Pero lo que te conviene es cosas que te tienten, y no la comida de hospital —insistió él—. Y ninguna de estas cosas le puede hacer daño al bebé. Lo he preguntado. Así que puedes comer tranquila. Y lo dijo con tanta autoridad y tan buen humor, con un brillo tal de gusto por la vida en sus ojos verdes, que Bella comprendió que, por muy injusto que fuera, él conservaba íntegro su poder sobre ella. Era imprescindible mantener la cabeza fría y el corazón bajo vigilancia.

—¿Que has preguntado si estas cosas podrían hacerle daño? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Para que no tengas excusa para no comer, Bella. Estás demasiado delgada, tienes cara de agotada, y no creo que sea nada bueno que estés así. Necesitas estar bien para cuidar de un recién nacido.

Esa perorata la soltó en el tono de una autoridad en la materia, y a Bella le sonó un poquito hipócrita, en boca de alguien que había declarado su odio hacia los recién nacidos.

—¿Y desde cuándo te has convertido en un experto? —le preguntó, llena de recelo.

—Anoche hice unas cuantas llamadas de teléfono, y recibí un buen puñado de consejos —contestó, sonriendo de nuevo—. No son precisamente amigos lo que me falta, en situación de aconsejarme, y encantados, además, de hacerlo.

Su sonrisa le pareció a Bella un valeroso esfuerzo ante una situación que él debía de considerar una catástrofe, pero, desde luego, había que reconocerle que en las dieciséis horas transcurridas desde la víspera no se había amilanado, y, de hecho, había empezado a actuar. Eso no duraría mucho, se dijo también, pero, de todos modos, no podía borrar del todo de su mente el alegato de Alice. En resumidas cuentas, bien podía aprovecharlo mientras durara. Y el pastel estaba, desde luego, delicioso.

—Muchas gracias, Edeard —le dijo muy sinceramente—. Has sido muy amable y considerado.

—De nada, pero sigue comiendo —la apremió él. Al llegar el carrito con el almuerzo del hospital, Edward indicó al empleado que pasara a Kim y Rhonda. Bella sintió cierto alivio cuando ellas empezaron a su vez a comer, y dejaron de estar pendientes de cuanto decían y hacían Edward y ella. Una vez la vio comiendo con buen apetito, se levantó y fue junto al moisés, a mirar a Charlotte, que dormía pacíficamente y, claro, en tan feliz estado no ponía mucho a prueba la resistencia paternal de Edward . Al revés, aún lo animó más.

—Hola, nena. Te habla tu papá —le dijo—. Estoy cuidando de tu madre, así que no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte. Puedes seguir soñando.

El pastel estaba delicioso. Bella tuvo que reconocer que Edward parecía muy capaz de aprovisionar la despensa. Y, por otra parte, no podría decir que el nacimiento de Charlotte fuera a complicar su carrera, porque ya gozaba de un prestigio sólido. No era solo que su trabajo estuviera bien pagado. Ni siquiera necesitaba trabajar. Sus padres, abogados ambos, habían dejado a su único hijo una considerable herencia al morir, del corazón los dos, antes de cumplir los sesenta y cinco.

—Se mataron los dos a trabajar —era la recapitulación con la que Edward se lo expresó a Bella en su momento, y ella tuvo la sensación de que no los echaba mucho de menos.

Y, sin embargo, él tuvo que ser un niño deseado. Su madre lo tuvo ya cerca de los cuarenta años. Bella suponía que a los padres les habría producido decepción y rechazo el que Edward eligiera un trabajo manual, en lugar de haber estudiado una carrera como ellos. En todo caso, Edward no tenía ningún problema económico. Lo que tenía era un problema de actitud. Y Bella no creía en las conversiones súbitas, por mucho que le hubiera convenido aceptarlas. Ya había visto a Jack mirar con benevolencia en otras ocasiones a los bebés, e incluso hablarles con benevolencia. Y sabía que era un fingimiento, que lo hacía por educación. A él le parecían odiosos.

—Duerme mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward, con evidente satisfacción.

—Seguro que en cuanto lleguemos a casa, se convertirá en una llorona — predijo Bella.

—Bueno, ya pensaremos entonces en qué hacer, cuando llegue el problema.

—¿A qué viene esto, Edward? —preguntó ella, impacientándose por aquel optimismo tan gratuito—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocuparte de esto? Con lo que me dijiste de los bebés…

—Bella—dijo Edward contrito—, ojalá pudiera borrar estos ocho meses. Es como si mi vida se hubiera quedado mutilada al salir tú de ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Bella en el pecho, pero apartó la mirada de él, y se dedicó a la ensalada. Por grande que fueran el deseo y la nostalgia de Edward,, la pareja que formaban no podía reconstruirse tal cual. Ella ya no podía volcarse en él… Edward acercó una silla y se sentó junto a su cama.

—Lo que escribí en la tarjeta es la pura verdad, Bella —le dijo, suavemente.

—Ay, lo siento —le contestó, y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la lechuga—. No te he dado las gracias por las flores, y son preciosas.

Y siguió masticando y tragando, para que no se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Tenía el estómago un poco revuelto, pero confiaba en que, si comía más, terminaría por empezar a funcionar normalmente. No pensaba permitir que Edward Masen alterara los planes que había trazado para su vida, ni sus digestiones.

—Te he echado mucho de menos. No tengo palabras para describírtelo — siguió él, sin amilanarse—. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, Bella , y no quiero volver a perderte.

Eso era lo que él tenía presente: cómo habían sido las cosas. Pero aquello era el pasado, y más valía no pensar en algo que no podía volver a ser: ahora había que contar con Charlotte. Implacable, Bella siguió masticando los tropezones de pan frito con saborcillo a anchoa.

—Fue terrible cómo desapareciste. En una semana te marchaste sin dejar tu nueva dirección. Ni siquiera avisaste en el trabajo. Nadie tenía la menor idea de dónde habías ido.

Pura casualidad, pensó ella, el haber visto el anuncio de Alice en el periódico, justo al día siguiente de tener esa discusión con Edward, solicitando una modista.

—Tú dejaste las cosas muy claras, Edward —le contestó con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos—. Anoche me dijiste que no te había dejado la posibilidad de elegir. Tú a mí tampoco. ¿O es que me vas a decir ahora, que si, una semana después de esa conversación, te hubieras enterado de que estaba embarazada, habrías reaccionado como estás reaccionando ahora? Sé sincero, Edward.

Él dudó unos instantes, tratando, en efecto, de responder con sinceridad.

—Bella, yo te quiero. Habría hecho lo que tú me pidieras que hiciese. Y un enorme peso se levantó del corazón de Bella.

Por lo menos, no le habría propuesto que abortara. Volvía a sentir esperanzas. «Te quiero» sonaba maravillosamente. Claro que solo la incluía a ella. La niña no figuraba en su respuesta, así que sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—No funciona así, Rdward . Es demasiado egoísta. Nosotros fuimos muy felices juntos…

—Sí, ya lo creo —se apresuró a decir él, con los ojos brillantes. Sí, se confesó también Bella , su vida sexual había sido increíble: intensa, maravillosa, apasionada. Estaban totalmente locos el uno por el otro. Y eso era lo que le estaba haciendo brillar los ojos a Edward, lo que quería recuperar a toda costa. Bella tuvo que tomar aire y hacer un esfuerzo para escapar del hechizo que amenazaba con cautivarla a ella también.

—No quiero vivir contigo haciendo por tolerar a la niña, Edward .

—No, no —protestó él, levantando una mano para reforzar la gravedad de lo que iba a decir—. Bella , te juro por Dios que puedo vivir cómodo con la cría.

Bella contuvo un bufido. « ¿Vivir cómodo con la cría?» ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Charlotte? No había nada que hacer. Para no romper a gritarle, tomó una fresa y se la comió de un bocado. Tal vez Edward Masen fuera el hombre más atractivo de la tierra, pero el papel de padre no sabía ni fingirlo. Finalmente, volvió sus ojos hacia él.

—Si estás pensando en contratar a una niñera… —empezó, con vehemencia.

—¡Una niñera! —la interrumpió él—. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de contratar una niñera? —repitió, alterado—. Ningún hijo mío se va a quedar en manos de niñeras. Si es eso lo que tenías pensado, Bella , no tengo más remedio que decirte que me opongo.

Estupefacta, Bella se metió otra fresa mecánicamente en la boca, así que al preguntar «¿Te opones?», estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

—Ya lo creo que me opongo. Mis padres me dejaron en manos de niñeras hasta que cumplí los siete años, y entonces me despacharon a un internado.

—¡Pero eso es horrible!

—Nosotros no vamos a hacer eso, Bella.

—¡Desde luego que no! —dijo, y se metió otra fresa en la boca, fascinada por estas revelaciones sobre la infancia de Edward. . Él se puso en pie y se acercó al moisés.

—A esta mocosa la vamos a criar como es debido.

Y ella asintió, con el corazón lleno de esperanza. Exeard se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Están a punto de traerme un camión entero de muebles para restaurar. No te dejes nada, que tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas. Ponles nata a las fresas, que os sentará estupendamente a la cría y a ti.

Y ella volvió a asentir, incapaz de otra reacción ante una evolución tan inesperada de los acontecimientos. Edeard se paró al otro lado del moisés.

—Hasta la noche, Charlie. Sé buena con mamá. Está un poco liada, pero entre tú y yo la vamos a tranquilizar.

Ya tenía un pie fuera de la habitación cuando Bella recordó.

—Alice vendrá a recogerme esta noche —gritó—. Me vuelvo ya a casa, Edward.

Él se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, y, mirándola con determinación, le anunció:

—Yo vendré a recogerte esta noche. Ya he hablado con Alice, que, por cierto, es una persona muy inteligente y muy flexible. Me ha acompañado a tu apartamento para que pudiera dejar el resto de las provisiones en tu frigorífico. No puedes seguir picoteando, en lugar de comer como es debido, Bella .

Y, habiendo dejado claro que él estaba a cargo de la operación retomo, se marchó.Bella, desde luego, se sentía confusa. A lo mejor sí que era verdad que le hacía falta tranquilizarse. Pero lo que sentía era la agradable inquietud de la esperanza cosquilleando su corazón mientras cubría con nata líquida las fresas.

—Bueno, nena —dijo, mirando a Charlotte, que dormía pacíficamente—, a lo mejor, después de todo, resulta que sí que tienes papá —y, recuperando al instante la cordura, añadió—. Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

¿ Qué les pareció el capítulo?


	4. Chapter 4

Era una sensación rara ir sentada junto a Edward en su coche, como si hubieran entrado en un bucle del tiempo, como si los últimos ocho meses no hubiesen existido. Era el mismo espacioso Range Rover, y producía el mismo efecto de dominar al resto de los coches, muy por debajo de ellos, experimentaba la misma sensación de seguridad por hallarse en manos del mismo hombre, con el que sentía restaurarse una curiosa intimidad, al estar juntos y aislados de los demás.

Para sacudirse esa sensación de unión tan misteriosa, Bella no hacía más que mirar para asegurarse de que, en efecto, no viajaban solos los dos, sino que Charlotte estaba con ellos, completamente a salvo en su cesta, muy tranquila a pesar del cambio de ambiente. La vida y el tiempo no se habían detenido, y Charlotte era la prueba viviente. Edward se había presentado con el arnés para el moisés ya instalado en su todoterreno, sorprendiendo una vez más a Bella por su previsión. Al menos, en ese sentido práctico, sí que había aceptado a Charlotte.

—No te preocupes más, Bella , que no hay razón alguna —le dijo con una sonrisa, al verla una vez más mirando al asiento de atrás—. El único sitio en el que es seguro que los bebés se duermen es un vehículo en movimiento.

—¿Y eso de dónde lo sacas?

La sonrisa de Edeard se volvió un poco irónica.

—Un conocido mío tuvo que pasarse una vez la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas con su niño. Su mujer estaba desesperada por dormir, y la única forma de que el crío dejara de llorar era así.

—A lo mejor le pasaba algo.

—Que le dolía la tripita, nada más.

Y nada menos, se dijo Bella, que se daba perfecta cuenta de hasta qué punto podía un problema banal como ese afectar a la relación entre ellos. Hasta ahora, Edward no había visto a Charlotte más que dormida, como una muñequita, a la que bastaba con hacer un arrumaco. Por eso, debía de pensar que la situación entre ambos podía continuar casi como era antes. Hasta a ella le había dado esa sensación, al ir sentada a su lado, como antes. Como antes de Charlotte.

Pero ya no estaban saliendo, y tampoco iban a casa a hacer el amor. En ese momento, empezó a preocuparla lo que Edward estuviera esperando que sucediera esa noche. La verdad era que no había tratado de besarla todavía. No había tenido más que gestos de cariño y apoyo para con ella.

Se quedó mirando sus manos, apoyadas en el volante. Quizá fuera por su oficio, por el tiempo y el cuidado puestos en tratar la madera, sacando a la luz toda su belleza, por lo que las manos de Edward tenían aquella extraordinaria sensibilidad. Pero, por mucho que Bella ansiara volver a sentir la confirmación física de su amor, era demasiado pronto para pensar en reanudar su intimidad. Demasiado pronto para todos, y en todos los sentidos. Su cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse del parto, y, aparte de eso, ella necesitaba comprobar la dedicación de Edward a Charlotte antes de permitirse regresar a la intimidad de antes. No podía confiar en él sin más, por muy buenas que fueran las intenciones de Edward. Ya se sabía de qué estaba empedrado el camino hacia el infierno.

Estaban ya entrando en el túnel de la bahía. Una vez emergieran del lado norte, llegarían en pocos minutos a Lane Cove, que era donde se había instalado Alice , con el loable propósito de estar bien situada para atender a la clientela de las urbanizaciones del norte y el oeste de Sidney. Bella se estaba preguntando si no debería dejarle claro a Edward antes de que llegasen que las cosas no estaban ni mucho menos solucionadas entre ellos dos, cuando sintió algo que chocaba contra sus tacones, al bajar el Range Rover la cuesta abajo del túnel. Se agachó para ver qué era. Una lata de comida para perros. No había vuelto a acordarse del perrazo de Edeard, pero, al comprobar que seguía teniéndolo, sintió un nuevo desaliento.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward , al verla con la lata en la mano—; debe de haberse salido de una bolsa del supermercado. Más vale que la guardes en la guantera, para que no esté suelta.

Ella siguió su indicación, sin dejar de lamentar que estuviera tan encariñado con aquel perro que había sacado de la Protectora de Animales, y que era tan enorme como fiero. Edward había conseguido un magnífico perro guardián, que era lo que le convenía, puesto que en su vivienda-taller guardaba con frecuencia piezas muy valiosas, pero a ella le daba miedo. Nunca había podido decidirse a darle una palmadita, ni mucho menos jugar con él, como hacía su dueño, que insistía en que era inofensivo si no notaba agresión. A lo mejor todo era debido a que ella no hubiera tenido ningún contacto con perros de pequeña. Por cierto…

—¿Cómo es que nunca me has contado nada de cuando eras pequeño, Edward?

—Pues porque no tiene ninguna gracia recordar los peores años de la vida de uno, Bella .

No era agradable, pero era justo. Tampoco ella le había dado muchos detalles de su infancia. Solo le había contado que sus padres se divorciaron y ella se fue a vivir con su abuela hasta que empezó en la escuela de diseño, y tuvo que ir a Sidney. Como su familia, si así podía llamarla, vivía a centenares de kilómetros hacia el norte, en Port Macquarie, no fue nada difícil descartar el ir a verlos.

Por otra parte, al no tener padres ni hermanos, Edward no estaba precisamente obsesionado con el tema de la familia. Siempre había aceptado su independencia con la misma naturalidad con que consideraba la suya propia. Así que no se había sentido obligada a contarle que había crecido sintiéndose una carga. No le gustaba recordarlo, y, a fin de cuentas, él la aceptaba tal cual era, sin cuestionarse su procedencia o ambiente, que era exactamente lo que ella prefería.

—¿Tenías perro de pequeño? —le preguntó, volviendo al asunto que la preocupaba.

—No. Mis padres no me dejaron. Era una lata —sonrió con amargura—. Ya era bastante lata yo, para encima cargar con un perro.

Así que a él también lo habían considerado una carga, aunque hubiera sido un hijo deseado.

—El portero del colegio tenía un perro, y me dejaba que jugara con él — siguió Edward , y, evidentemente, eran recuerdos agradables—. Bueno, con ella. Se llamaba Miel, y era una hembra de Labrador. Un año tuvo nueve cachorros, nada menos. Yo habría dado cualquier cosa por uno de esos cachorros.

Bella ahogó un suspiro. Estaba claro que Edward no iba a desprenderse de Spike, así que había un problema más. ¿Cómo iba a permitir ella que esa fiera se le acercara a Charlotte? Había oído y leído demasiadas historias terroríficas sobre los ataques de perros de presa a niños como para que se pudiera siquiera plantear el arriesgarse.

Ya habían salido del túnel y rebasado la avenida por la que normalmente se desviaba Edward, en dirección a su casa. Era preciosa, con vistas al mar, y muy amplia, aunque Edward había dedicado el garaje, con capacidad para tres coches, y el porche, que normalmente era el área de juegos para otras familias, a taller. La verdad era que tener que hacer sitio para una criatura no dejaría de ser un incordio.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de su casa, y Bella se resolvió a dejar las cosas claras. Edward tenía que comprender que no le bastaba con palabras: tenía que ver pruebas sólidas de su dedicación antes de plantearse compartir la vida con él. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando él se le adelantó:

—Todos los niños deberían tener perro —declaró con convicción, y echó un vistazo hacia ella, para comprobar que estaba de acuerdo con él—. Bueno, tal vez uno pequeño para empezar. Me han dicho que los fox terrier enanos son muy buenos compañeros.

Lo de «enanos» le parecía muy bien a Bella .

—Pero me parece que hay unas cuantas cosas que debemos solucionar antes de plantearnos eso —le advirtió. Edward daba muchas cosas por sentadas, sin saber los numerosos ajustes que iba a sufrir su forma de vida.

—Claro —dijo, alegremente—, pero no quiero meterte prisa. Alice me ha dicho que por lo menos le llevará mes y medio organizar una boda bonita. Y quiero que nuestra boda sea para ti un sueño.

—¡Pero Edward! —exclamó, aterrada—. Yo no quiero una boda por obligación.

—Nadie me está apuntando con una pistola para que me case, Bella .

—Pero no se te habría ocurrido casarte de no ser por la niña —contraatacó ella.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo iba a pedirte que vinieras a vivir conmigo esa misma noche que discutimos. Es lo mismo.

—¡No es lo mismo para nada!

—Lo es para mí —replicó Edward, y sus ojos verdes brillaban al afirmarlo—. Tú eres la única mujer con la que he querido vivir, Bella.

—Me parece que se te olvida algo. Que vengo con niña incorporada.

—Porque existe la niña es por lo que ahora prefiero el matrimonio — explicó él, esforzándose por ser paciente—. No hay nadie más conservador que un niño: les gusta tener seguros a mamá y papá.

—Todo eso es muy bonito —contestó ella—, pero, en la práctica, no sale igual. Más de la tercera parte de los que se casan terminan divorciándose. ¿Y qué pasa entonces con los niños?

Edward dio un suspiro y le dirigió una tierna mirada.

—Ya sé que hablas por propia experiencia, Bella, y que debió de dolerte mucho que se divorciaran tus padres…

«Pues no. Lo que dolía era lo de antes de divorciarse».

—Pero eso no es razón para que nosotros no nos casemos. No somos las mismas personas.

—Y yo no estaría sentada a tu lado si no creyera que podemos intentarlo, Edward —le contestó, muy tensa—, pero, te lo ruego, haz el favor de no seguir dando por supuesto que yo ya estoy dispuesta a compartir mi vida y la de Charlotte contigo. Porque no lo estoy.

Silencio.

Bella sentía a Edward dándole vueltas a la situación, buscando formas de desmontar las objeciones de ella, de apaciguar sus miedos. Y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. No quería sentirse presionada. No lo podía soportar en ese momento. La confianza no era algo que se pudiera forzar, sino que debía ir creciendo poco a poco. Tan absorta estaba, que la sorprendió dejar de oír el motor del coche. Estaban parados junto al bordillo, delante de la casa de Alice. ¡Ya estaban en casa! El corazón se le aceleró, en parte de alegría, y en parte por aprensión, temiendo el momento de pedirle a Edward que se fuera a su casa.

Él se había soltado ya el cinturón de seguridad y se volvía hacia ella, poniéndole una mano dulcemente contra la mejilla, para captar su atención.

—Bella… —le dijo, con la voz estrangulada por la emoción—. Te amo. Necesito que me creas…

Y se inclinó hacia ella. Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, la boca de Edward estaba solicitando la suya, tratando de persuadirla, de seducirla con una ternura que anulaba cualquier resistencia que hubiera podido despertar otro beso más apasionado. La dulzura, la delicadeza de aquella especie de tanteo despertó en ella la conciencia del vacío de todos esos meses sin él, y con ella una desesperada necesidad de colmarlo, de borrar las dudas y el miedo, de dejar que el amor entrara a raudales. Sus labios respondieron instintivamente a los de él, incitantes, invitadores, respondiendo ciegamente a la memoria de la pasión que habían compartido.

Lentamente, a regañadientes, Edward refrenó el poder de la pasión que los dos empezaban a reconocer, dejando a Bella aún temblorosa al apartarse. También él jadeaba al respirar, pero le acarició la mejilla con extremada suavidad. Bella abrió los ojos, sin aliento, ahogando su deseo de protestar por su separación, de rogar que continuara lo que había comenzado. Edward tenía una expresión de angustia.

—Podría haber estado junto a ti todo este tiempo…

Pero ella no quería volver sobre el pasado. Lo que quería…

—Yo habría estado junto a ti, Bella, si me lo hubieras dicho.

¿Sería eso cierto?, pensó Bella.

—Te juro que nada habría podido interponerse entre los dos.

Y la mente de Bella, barrida por el deseo, sintió una sacudida de pasión al oírlo, pero, luego, lenta e inexorablemente, la conclusión lógica de lo que le decía Edward se abrió paso en su cerebro.

No habría permitido a Charlotte interponerse entre los dos. Y, aunque ahora quisiera obligarse a sí mismo a tolerarla, sin duda sentiría resentimiento al hacerlo. Y qué fácil era olvidarse de que existía, mientras se pasaba el día dormida y no molestaba en absoluto. Pero eso no duraría.

—Charlotte —dijo en un susurro. La voz le salió ahogada, al darse cuenta de que también ella había dejado de pensar en la niña.

—No le va a pasar nada en dos minutos.

—No —dijo Bella, empezando a buscar el cierre de su cinturón de seguridad, apartándose bruscamente del peligroso contacto de Edward—. No quiero hablar ahora de estas cosas, Edward . Quiero meter el equipaje y volver a instalarme cuanto antes en mi casa.

—Pero yo no te estaba culpando por haber tomado esa decisión —repuso él, suavemente—; simplemente, me lamentaba por el tiempo perdido de estar juntos. Y no me gustaría que siguiéramos perdiéndolo.

—¡Muy bien! Pues vamos a movernos.

Bella abrió la puerta del coche y saltó, sin dejarse entretener más. Al tocar el suelo, sintió que las piernas se le doblaban y tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta. Por si fuera poco el desgaste físico de dar a luz, ahora tenía que ocuparse de reajustar toda su vida emocional.

Se dijo que debía mantener a Edward a una distancia prudencial hasta que estuviera segura de cómo le iba a afectar la convivencia con un bebé. No deseaba verse desgarrada entre dos amores en conflicto. Si ahora cedía a los sentimientos que despertaba en ella, más adelante todo sería mucho más penoso, si finalmente tenía que renunciar a él por Charlotte.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, preocupado al verla así.

—Sí —le contestó, agradeciendo que él probablemente lo atribuiría todo a debilidad física, y no a su vulnerabilidad ante él.

Tomó su bolso y cerró la puerta del coche. Se recostó contra ella, tratando de reunir sus fuerzas, mientras él bajaba por su lado y, para su alivio, en lugar de seguir presionándola, empezó a ocuparse de Charlotte. Con el moisés de la niña en una mano y la maleta en la otra, siguió a Bella hacia la entrada del apartamento que ésta tenía en la casa de Alice . Reanimada, ella consiguió andar con seguridad hasta la casa, agradeciendo que Alice hubiera dejado todas las luces encendidas, sin duda como gesto de bienvenida. Abrió la puerta, y se apartó, para dejar pasar a Edward , en su papel de porteador. Era consciente del riesgo que suponía dejar entrar a Edward en casa, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para negarse. No podía tratarlo con tal descortesía, y, a cambio, estaba segura de que él respetaría su deseo de quedarse a solas con Charlotte. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrar firmeza, por persuasivo que Jack resultara.

—¿Derechos al dormitorio? —preguntó él, señalando con la barbilla a la niña.

—Sí, muy bien —le contestó Bella,sin poder evitar ruborizarse al pensar en las muchas veces que habían compartido dormitorio.

Era evidente que, al entrar esa mañana en el piso para dejar la compra, Edward se había familiarizado con la disposición de las habitaciones. Sin tener que decirle nada, recorrió con los bultos el vestíbulo y el corredor, pasando de largo ante las puertas del bailo y de la cocina, y encendiendo la luz del dormitorio al llegar a é Bella era mucho mejor no verse obligada a acompañarlo.

Por su parte, entró en la pequeña cocina y puso agua a calentar. Después de todas las atenciones que había tenido con ella Bella ese día, era imposible despedirlo sin ofrecerle al menos una taza de té. Mientras esperaba a que hirviera el agua, Bella trató de tranquilizarse, de recuperar la sensación de independencia que el apartamento le daba. Comparado con la casa de él, era diminuto, pero lo había organizado de forma que podía moverse con comodidad.

El cuarto de estar estaba dividido en tres zonas. Una, junto a la ventana, ocupada por un tersillo de bambú, con la correspondiente mesita de café. A continuación, estaba su máquina de coser y, detrás de ella, en la pared, un enorme panel de corcho, en el que estaban colgados todos los útiles de su oficio, los hilos, las tijeras, la cinta métrica. En el otro extremo de la habitación, estaban la televisión y la cadena de música.

La tapicería llenaba de vida la habitación y, naturalmente, Bella no había pagado por las fundas y cojines de su sofá y butacas, ni por sus cortinas, más que el precio de la tela. A juego con la tela, había ahora un hermoso ramo de dalias amarillas sobre la mesita, un gesto más de bienvenida, sin duda, de Alice. Las rosas se habían quedado en la habitación del hospital, para que Rhonda y Kim, quienes la ocuparan después, disfrutaran de ellas. No era nada fácil trasladar un jarrón con tres docenas.

Bella pensó que seguramente a Edward no le habría parecido bien el uso que ella hacía de su mesa de comedor. No la usaba para comer, sino que la tenía permanentemente calzada con tacos de madera, hasta una altura cómoda para apoyarse en ella para dibujar y cortar. Sus comidas las tomaba en la encimera de la cocina. No tenía mucho espacio, pero eso no significaba que no llevara una vida cómoda y agradable.

Al oír los pasos de Edward, se apresuró a colocar las tazas en la bandeja. Después abrió la puerta del frigorífico, bloqueando así el estrecho paso de entrada a la cocina. Su intención era tanto la de sacar la leche como la de que Edward fuera directamente al cuarto de estar, a sentarse, pero se quedó embobada contemplando el contenido del frigorífico.

—Sin novedad en el frente —dijo él alegremente. Pero ella apenas lo oyó, absorta ante la cantidad y variedad de carne, pescado, fruta, verdura, y, por supuesto, todo tipo de fruslerías apetecibles que llenaban su frigorífico.

—Nunca podré comerme todo esto —dijo, muy bajito.

—Ya te ayudaré yo —contestó él animosamente. Y, al oírlo, sintió un cosquilleo de advertencia en la columna. Cerró la puerta del frigorífico y decidió hacer frente a la emergencia que se le presentaba. Edward le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, y Bella sintió ganas de lamentarse por lo difícil que le estaba poniendo las cosas.

—¿Es que piensas comer conmigo, Edward? —le preguntó, con cierta dureza.

—Había pensado que yo podría acercarme, cuando termine de trabajar y preparar las cenas. Así tendrías un ratito para descansar por las noches.

—Eres muy amable —pero, al decirlo, Bella estaba más bien pensando «Qué manera de hacerse con el control de todo»—; ¿también piensas prepararme el desayuno?

—Pues, er… —por suerte para él, Edward dudó un momento, y, al percatarse del peligroso brillo de los ojos de Bella , preguntó, por precaución—. ¿No sería buena idea?

—No, si significa que das por sentado que te puedes quedar a dormir aquí cuando a ti te parezca bien —le contestó ella con irritación.

—No cuando a mí me parezca bien, Bella. Yo pretendo ayudarte —se apresuró a aclarar—. Pero de verdad que me preocupa esta noche. Todo el mundo dice que la primera noche que uno pasa a solas en casa con un recién nacido se pasa miedo. Ya no tiene uno a los expertos a mano…

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tú un experto? —la voz de Bella se elevó, sin querer, una octava.

—Quiero decir que uno se siente muy solo —corrigió Edward —. Me da pena que te quedes sola, Bella. ¿Y si la cría te da mala noche? No tendrías a nadie con quien hablar…

—Nadie que me abrazara y me consolara y me diera un besito. ¿Es eso, Edward ? —estaba claro que lo que él quería era aprovechar cada minuto para estar con ella, no ocuparse de la niña. Como Bella no parecía recibir favorablemente sus palabras, Edeard hizo una pausa, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo único que quiero es que puedas contar conmigo, Bella.

Con qué sinceridad parecía hablar. Ella estuvo a punto de ceder. A fin de cuentas, su propio corazón deseaba sentir su amor y poder entregarse a él, descansar en él. Pero Edward solo se ofrecía a venir para estar con ella, y a ella eso no le bastaba. No podía contentarse con eso.

Ojalá sintiera un interés parecido por Charlotte. Bella cerró los ojos, trató de ordenar sus prioridades de nuevo, y comprendió que no podía seguir esforzándose por resolver los dilemas esa noche. Tenía que descansar.

—Quiero que te marches ya, Edward.

—Pero Bella…

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Por favor, márchate.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —era evidente que aquello lo sorprendía y le dolía—. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

—No quiero seguir discutiendo —gritó ella, exasperada, y, sin paciencia ya para seguir explicando al motivo de su angustia, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió—. Por favor. Estoy muy cansada. Necesito tiempo y espacio para estar sola, Edeard.

A regañadientes, Edward se acercó a la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla, tratando de adivinar las causas de un comportamiento tan incomprensible para él. Al llegar junto a ella, levantó las manos, en un gesto de apaciguamiento.

—¿Y qué me dices de que yo…?

—¡No! —y Bella sacudió ofuscada la cabeza—. Es demasiado pronto. Buenas noches, Edward. Muchísimas gracias por traernos a casa, pero ahora, de verdad, necesito que te vayas.

—Muy bien —contestó él, suavemente, viendo, que no se podía seguir hablando con ella en el estado en que se hallaba—. Buenas noches, Bella. Y dile también buenas noches a la cría de mi parte.

«La cría». Él salió y Bella, tras cerrar inmediatamente la puerta rompió a llorar.

Lamentonla tardanza de este mes y medio en no actualizar. Sé que es una adap y no debería ser tan complicado,pero hubo muchos cambios en mi vida en este mes prque me vi en la necesidad de atenderlos primero.


	5. Chapter 5

Qué era lo que había hecho mal?

Edward no podía quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza, mientras trataba de distraerse dando vueltas en torno a la colección de antigüedades que le habían entregado esa misma tarde. En condiciones normales, estaría loco de entusiasmo con la novedad, estudiando atentamente cada pieza, para ver cuáles eran las técnicas más adecuadas para su restauración. Pero esa noche no sentía entusiasmo alguno. Se sentía rechazado por todos, excepto por su perro, que, como siempre, andaba pegado a sus talones, ofreciéndole su lealtad y compañía.

—Me ha vuelto a dar la espalda, Spike —le dijo, con un tremendo suspiro. Y el mejor amigo del hombre ladeó un momento la cabeza para escuchar a Edward , lo miró con la debida conmiseración, y, enseguida, dio un salto para plantarle las patazas en el pecho, con la lengua fuera, dispuesto a cambiarle el humor a lametones. El peso del enorme chucho blanco y negro habría tumbado de espaldas a mucha gente, pero Spike sabía perfectamente cuánto cariño suyo podía resistir su amo.

Jack lo miró con el mismo cariño.

—Eres un perro estupendo, Spike, pero siento tener que decirte que no hueles tan bien como Bella , ¿sabes?

El perro respondió con un gañido, y Edward le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo detrás de las orejas, a cambio de lo cual Spike le hizo una nueva demostración de adoración absoluta. Sí, el amor y la devoción de Spike eran constantes, y de él Edward no recibía señales equívocas ni contradictorias. Él era el centro del universo para su perro, y no había más que hablar.

Desde luego, era una pena que la gente no se pareciera más a los perros, se dijo Edward , repasando todo lo que había hecho ese día para reconquistar a Bella. Él le convenía a Bella . Era perfectamente consciente de ello. ¿Cómo es que ella no se daba cuenta? ¿Cómo no se alegraba de recuperarlo? ¿Qué más podría haber hecho él?

—A lo mejor es que los perros son más listos que las personas —le dijo a Spike en tono confidencial—. Las personas deberían pensar menos y confiar más en su instinto.

Y Spike le manifestó su conformidad con un lengüetazo.

Y, con todo el derecho del mundo, Edward se dijo que no había existido ninguna ambigüedad en la respuesta de Bella al besarla él. La corriente del deseo había pasado de uno a otro de forma inconfundible. Había sido algo total y absolutamente recíproco. No cabía ningún error: Bella seguía deseándolo. No había forma de saber qué insensatez tenía en la cabeza, pero su cuerpo seguía en armonía con el de él.

Y él sentía el suyo agitarse al pensarlo, seguramente porque llevaba demasiado tiempo de abstinencia, y ahora todo su ser intuía que iba a gozar de nuevo de una satisfacción plena. Nina era la mujer de su vida, para él era evidente, pero, por lo que fuera, aún tenía que convencerla a ella de que él era el hommbre para ella. Y, desde luego, aquellos muebles podían y debían esperar a que él hubiera reflexionado sobre su futura conducta con Bella . Los apetitos parecían llamarse unos a otros, y Edward se dio cuenta de golpe de que estaba muerto de hambre.

—Vamos a ver qué cenamos, Spike.

Con un alegre ladrido, el perrazo se plantó de un salto junto a la puerta del taller, meneando la cola. ¿Por qué no sería la gente tan sencilla y directa como aquella curiosa mezcla de doberman, collie, gran danés, y quién sabía qué más? Spike y él nunca tenían problemas de comunicación.

Edward abrió la puerta que daba a la vivienda y los dos se dirigieron juntos a la cocina, que era la estancia más próxima al taller, para que los dos aprendices de Edward no tuvieran ningún problema a la hora de hacerse un café o prepararse un sándwich. Creía que era más fácil colaborar con las personas con las que se compartían momentos de relajación, o un tentempié, y también por eso le habría gustado cenar con Bella.

«Demasiado pronto».

Eso había dicho ella, pero él no veía por qué. Veía, en cambio, que iba a ser muy difícil que pudieran reanudar su relación, si ella seguía esquivándolo. Edward abrió el frigorífico y sacó uno de los jugosos huesos, llenos de carne, que el carnicero le había dado esa mañana.

—Esto es lo que más te gusta, Spike: un hueso de codillo.

Y Spike se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus mandíbulas, gruñendo de alegría y agradecimiento, y meneando la cola enfervorizado, mientras se retiraba a su rincón de la cocina. Una vez allí, se dejó caer con cuidado con la protección de las paredes por dos flancos, y de un mueble por un tercero, mientras vigilaba atentamente el frente. Spike siempre se comportaba así cuando tenía un hueso. Su instinto le dictaba que desconfiara de cualquier movimiento próximo a él. Hasta el propio Edward tenía que andarse con cuidado, si se le acercaba demasiado.

Acercarse demasiado. El pensamiento de Edward se quedó prendido de esas palabras. ¿Era esa la causa de la actitud de Bella? ¿Su rechazo obedecía a que no deseaba que él se acercara demasiado? ¿Se estaba protegiendo ella, y protegiendo a la criatura, por si la actitud de él no había cambiado tanto, después de todo?

Seguía teniendo muy presente aquella discusión de hacía ocho meses, y no era de extrañar, puesto que había tenido esos mismos ocho meses para darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Esta posible explicación llenaba la cabeza de Edward, mientras se servía queso y fiambres, se cortaba un trozo de pan, e iba a instalarse a la mesa de la cocina. Sí, eso debía de ser, la presencia de la cría era lo que no le permitía a Bella ver la situación de la misma manera que él.

La cría era un resultado de la relación entre ambos, y por supuesto que él la aceptaba plenamente. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no? Y también la habría aceptado hacía ocho meses, si lo hubiera sabido. En eso, Bella se había equivocado de medio a medio.

A lo mejor lo que pasaba era que no quería compartir al bebé con él. Como Spike con sus huesos. Volvió a estudiar la actitud de Bella, a la luz del comportamiento de Spike. con cautela, vigilancia, deseo de estar en un espacio conocido, desconfianza frente a cualquier intervención, incluso de él. Posesividad, agresividad. Sí, sí, estaba empezando a entender.

Claro que había diferencias. Edward tenía la certeza de que conservaba su capacidad de excitar a Bella …

Bueno, quizá fuera precisamente eso lo que a ella le daba miedo, saber que él podía infiltrarse en sus defensas, a pesar de que estaba resuelta a defender a la cría con su vida. ¿Pero defenderla de qué? ¿Qué creería que le podía hacer él a la niña? ¿Arrebatársela? ¿Experimentar celos por el cariño que le diera a la criatura? Pero eso era ridículo.

—¿Tú puedes responder por mí, a que sí, Spike?

El perro irguió la cabeza y lo miró a la cara, atento, en alerta.

—¿Te he hecho yo daño alguna vez?

Spike bufó ante semejante ocurrencia.

—Claro que no. Y tú me defenderías con tu vida, ¿verdad?

Un ladrido de asentimiento.

—Muy bien. Tú y yo sabemos que soy una bellísima persona. Y Bella debería saberlo también. Pero, claro, si sigue dándole vueltas a las cosas que dije aquella noche, hace ocho meses… Va a ser eso, Spike.

El perro gruñó.

—Tienes toda la razón. Tiene motivos de sobra para darse cuenta de que no soy tan horrible. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Spike. Qué buenas ideas me das.

Al comprender que la conversación había acabado y que su amo estaba satisfecho de él, el mejor amigo del hombre volvió a ocuparse de su propia satisfacción. Quedaba mucho hueso que roer.

Pensar que Bella lo rechazaba porque no confiaba en que se comportara como un buen padre no le sentaba nada bien. Era sumamente ofensivo, y estaba deseando que Bella dejara de pensar así. El podía ser tan buen padre como cualquiera. Mejor dicho, iba a ser mejor padre que nadie. Después de todo, había oído todas las historias de terror que contaban los padres novatos, y estaba preparado para evitar sus errores.

Mañana mismo telefonearía Emmett y Rosalie , para que le enseñaran a cambiar pañales. Eso de que los padres no sabían o no querían aprender no se le podría aplicar a él. Y eso de que él no era un experto en el cuidado de los niños, bueno, ya veríamos. Seguro que había mucho escrito, y no había por qué depender únicamente de los consejos de otras mujeres.

Si se armaba de paciencia y conocimientos, Bella se volvería hacia él, en busca de apoyo y consejo, en lugar de darle la espalda. Y cuanto más se apoyara en él, más fácil era que se quedara entre sus brazos. Y, en cuanto volvieran a hacer el amor, Edward estaba seguro de que se acabarían los problemas entre ambos. La fabulosa fusión de sus cuerpos, esa gloriosa plenitud, la profunda intimidad recuperada… todo eso era lo que Edward deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. No pensaba prescindir de ello porque hubiera que dedicar todas las horas a cuidar de la cría.

Ni dejar que aquello los separara.

Sintiéndose mucho más animado, Edward terminó a grandes bocados el pan y el queso que tenía en las manos, pensando en el día siguiente. «Mañana será otro día», se dijo, deseando que llegara para empezar a demostrar a Bella que sus temores sobre su capacidad paternal estaban totalmente injustificados.

—Mañana llega papá, nena —dijo en voz alta—. Mañana tendrás a papá a tu lado.

Llamaron a la puerta que unía el apartamento con el resto de la casa y Bella sonrió. Tenía que ser Alice.

—Pasa —le dijo alegremente a su amiga. Eran las ocho y media, hora a la que Alice solía reunirse todas las mañanas con ella para hablar de los asuntos de trabajo del día.

El regreso a la rutina le proporcionaba a Bella una cómoda sensación de normalidad y seguridad, que le era necesaria después de la avalancha de incertidumbre en la que Edward la había sumergido la noche pasada. Se abrió la puerta que daba al salón y Alice asomó la cabeza moviendo sus muy expresivas cejas.

—¿Molesto?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo tengo todo bajo control; solamente estaba fregando los cacharros del desayuno. ¿Tienes tiempo para tomar una taza de café?

—Si no es molestia. ¿Qué tal ha amanecido el bebé?

—No ha dado problemas. Solo se ha despertado una vez por la noche, para hacer su toma. No se podría pedir un bebé de más fácil de contentar.

—Confiemos en que continúe así.

«Por muchos motivos», pensó Bella mientras ponía agua a calentar y echaba una cucharada de café instantáneo en una taza para su amiga. Edward podría llegar a querer a un bebé bueno, pero la lactancia tan solo era el comienzo de un largo viaje con los niños. ¿Soportaría Edward el recorrido?

Bella dejó a un lado esa preocupación y sonrió a Alice con calidez.

—Gracias por haberme dejado preparados los pañales.

—No ha sido nada.

—Y esta preciosidad de flores. Me encantan.

—Ah, esas flores las ha comprado Edward; yo solo las he puesto en el jarrón —Alice miró a su amiga con intención—. Oye, Bella, vale la pena casarse con ese hombre. Hay que ver lo pendiente que está de ti.

—Mmm. Bueno, ya veremos —dijo Bella sin comprometerse a nada. El agua hervía ya, y, agradeciendo la distracción, se dio la vuelta para preparar el café de Alice como a su amiga le gustaba. Así pudo hacer llevar la conversación a los asuntos de negocios y preguntó—: ¿Hay algún encargo para mí?

No quería hablar de Edward. Sus sentimientos hacia él oscilaban de un deseo salvaje a una irremediable desesperación. Alice no era lenta leyendo ciertas señales y captó diligentemente la indirecta.

—He intentado dejarte la semana libre de compromisos, pero las bodas conllevan siempre pequeñas catástrofes de última hora. Juliette Hardwick ha adelgazado y quiere que le ajusten el vestido. He quedado en que la probabas hoy a las nueve. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Claro que sí.

Si, como había dicho, Edward se presentaba a cenar, tendría que comprender que ella no iba a estar disponible siempre que él quisiera. La mayoría de la clientela venía después del horario normal de trabajo, y Bella tenía que adecuarse a eso. Un negocio propio suponía unas servidumbres muy diferentes de trabajar para otra persona. Lo primero eran los clientes. Y las necesidades del bebé venían también antes que las de Edward. Nina ya se imaginaba a éste perdiendo muy pronto la paciencia.

—No hay nada para mañana —siguió diciendo Alice —, pero el viernes por la tarde vendrán Belinda Pinkerton, su madre y las tres damas de honor para hablar contigo. A las ocho. Quieren que las aconsejes sobre lo que mejor les sienta —Alice hizo un gesto muy expresivo con los ojos—. De ahí puede salir un encargo muy jugoso para ti.

Bella se animó mucho al oírlo.

—Procuraré dar exactamente con lo que quieren, y ofrecérselo.

—Es una ocasión magnífica, que te encarguen todos los trajes de una boda. La mejor tarjeta de presentación luego —coincidió Alice —. A Belinda le gustan las cosas exuberantes, tenlo presente. Y los Pinkerton tienen pasta de verdad, así que no te quedes corta.

—¡Estupendo!

Alice bebió un poco de su café, y luego comentó con naturalidad: —Me habría pasado por aquí anoche, pero no quería interrumpir nada íntimo.

La alegría de Bella se disipó. No tenía ni idea de si iba a haber algo íntimo con Edward . Alice se dio cuenta del cambio operado en Bella , e hizo una mueca.

—Confío en no haber metido la pata al dejar que Edward te trajera a casa.

—No.

—Estaba deseando ser él quien te trajera.

—Sí. Aquellos monosílabos provocaron un hondo suspiro en Alice , que agregó: —Ya sé que no es asunto mío, Bella, pero parece muy sincero. La otra noche, después de salir del hospital, tuvimos una larga conversación. Está empeñado en casarse contigo.

—Puede ser.

Alice miró a Bellacon una mirada penetrante.

—¿Es que no lo quieres?

Bella hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Esa no es la cuestión.

—Si estás preocupada por tu trabajo, Edward me aseguró que lo respetaría, y que estaba dispuesto a prestarte apoyo para que pudieras seguir haciendo un trabajo que te gusta. Dijo que sabía lo que te movía a trabajar, y que te era necesario para desarrollarte y sentirte realizada. Ese hombre me impresionó de verdad, Bella. No creo que vayas a tener ningún problema en ese sentido.

Alice llevaba razón: Edward no se interpondría en las oportunidades que le pudieran surgir, porque valoraba su propio trabajo y era capaz de aplicar al de ella el mismo valor. El único tiempo que le parecería mal empleado sería el que se dedicara al bebé.

—Cuando estuvo aquí ayer, se dio cuenta de que tenías la mesa calzada, y dijo que te haría otra que se adaptase mejor a tus necesidades de trabajo — continuó diciendo Alice—. Así no tendrías molestias de espalda.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Edward disfrutaría construyéndole la mesa perfecta. Tenía cierta obsesión con hacer las cosas perfectas.

Por desgracia, con los bebés, y los niños en general, con frecuencia hasta los planes más perfectos se torcían de manera imprevisible. ¿Sería Edward capaz de aprender a soportar eso? Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca al recordar cómo se había puesto la noche en cuestión por la forma en que el bebé de sus amigos les echó a perder la cena.

—Si yo fuese tú, no lo dejaría escapar —dijo Alice, en tono confidencial—. Ese chico es una joya. Tiene talento, tiene dinero. Y buenos músculos. Y además no pone pegas a nuestro negocio.

Bella suspiró y confesó la triste realidad: —No quiere tener hijos, Alice . Por eso fue por lo que tuve que dejarlo.

—¿Te dio la espalda al quedarte embarazada? —preguntó, escandalizada.

—No. No le dije que estaba embarazada. Sabía que no quería niños. Me lo dijo en términos que no admitían duda.

Alice se quedó meditando la cuestión mientras se acababa el café. Después, dejó la taza en la mesa y compartió con Bella el resultado de sus meditaciones.

—Bueno, el caso es que Charlotte no lo ha espantado precisamente, ¿verdad? No ha salido corriendo al descubrir que habías dado a luz a su hija.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Tampoco ella lo entendía del todo.

—Aún le gusto. Me parece que Charlotte para él no es todavía algo real. Se acuerda de cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros, y quiere que vuelvan esos tiempos.

—Mmm —Alice golpeteaba pensativa la encimera con sus uñas perfectamente arregladas—. ¿Va a venir esta tarde a hacerte una visita?

—Si no cambia de opinión, la idea era esa.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Alice , alzando un dedo para enfatizar su conclusión—. Deja a Charlotte con Edward mientras atiendes a Juliette Hardwick. Si intenta desentenderse de la niña, Edward será historia. Pero si se queda con ella, empezará a darse cuenta de que Charlotte es real. Ponlo a prueba, Bella.

Habiendo determinado cuál era la conducta apropiada, Alice se levantó de la silla, plenamente seguía de sus resultados.

—Pero eso no demostraría nada —protestó Bella, que no estaba muy convencida de la idea de dejar a Charlotte al cuidado de Edward—. La niña se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

—Aquí lo importante es la actitud de él —respondió Alice , dirigiéndose a la puerta, en la que se detuvo para rematar el asunto—. Y no te olvides de recompensar a Edward si se porta bien. Soy una gran partidaria de las recompensas. Con ellas uno consigue exactamente lo que busca —añadió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bien, se dijo Bella mentalmente, aprestándose para el combate. Dejándose invadir por el pesimismo no iba a ganar nada. Tendría que afrontar riesgos si lo que quería eran respuestas definitivas.

Si Edward acudía esa noche, lo dejaría al cuidado de Charlotte. A fin de cuentas, era su padre. Y el cómo reaccionase a la idea de ser dejado a solas con el bebé le diría a Bella lo mucho que contaba era la actitud de Edward. Y el resultado bien podía ser decisivo.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella echó un vistazo al reloj y comprendió que tenía que decidirse. Ya eran casi las siete, y Edward solía dejar el trabajo a las seis. Aunque no estaba muy segura acerca de lo que él tenía pensado, desde Roseville Chase hasta Lane Cove no había mucha distancia, y quería estar preparada para él. Y también para recibir a Juliette Hardwick esa tarde.

Vestía siempre de negro cuando trabajaba, porque era un color clásico que, al mismo tiempo, no llamaba la atención. Era muy importante que las chicas que se probaban los trajes se sintieran deslumbrantes, más elegantes que ninguna otra. Además, su ropa negra era un fondo perfecto para que destacaran los trajes de novia, mientras ella se movía de un lado para otro, frente al espejo, poniendo alfileres aquí y allá y haciendo retoques.

Por otra parte, para dar de mamar a Charlotte, lo más práctico era una túnica abotonada por delante, pero, finalmente, la vanidad la hizo decidirse por un conjunto de seda, con escote y un cinturón dorado, que era, la verdad, lo que más sexy le quedaba, con el tejido ajustándose a sus curvas, con suave delicadeza, acentuando su feminidad.

Durante el embarazo había llevado ropa amplia las más de las veces y ahora que, más o menos, había vuelto a tener su figura de siempre, la tentación de sentirse de nuevo mujer vencía al sentido común. Además, en el hospital, Edward la había visto hecha un desastre, y no vendría mal recordarle el aspecto que podía lucir, a modo de bienvenida, y como recompensa si de verdad resultaba tan buen padre como decía para Charlotte.

En aquel punto, no estaba segura de hasta dónde debería llegar con la recompensa. A Alice no le faltaba razón. Mostrar su aprecio por el esfuerzo podía consolidar una actitud más positiva y, de todas formas, valía la pena intentarlo. Si Edward se daba cuenta de que ella hacía por él ese pequeño esfuerzo, bien pudiera ser que él hiciese más de uno por Charlotte.

Ya tomada la decisión, Bella sacó del armario la percha con el traje. Su cintura no había vuelto del todo a sus medidas habituales, pero, como tenía más grandes los pechos, la figura seguía siendo armónica. Luego se puso unas chinelas doradas y fue en busca del par de pendientes, negros y dorados, que le iban a su corte de pelo, que a mediodía se había lavado y secado, marcando cuidadosamente las mechas delanteras, más largas, que se curvaban ahora con suavidad sobre ambas mejillas. Era un peinado sofisticado, que se adaptaba admirablemente a la forma de su cabeza, más corto por atrás para acentuar la curva del cráneo y el cuello. Un flequillo muy juvenil suavizaba la severidad del corte, y servía para acentuar sus grandes ojos oscuros.

De acuerdo con la política de Alice, que era presentarse siempre de forma impecable, Bella se había tomado su tiempo para maquillarse, aplicándose sombra en los párpados en dos tonos de gris. Sus largas y espesas pestañas resaltaban todavía más con el rimel. Equilibró el oscuro carmín de los labios con un colorete muy discreto, realzando un poco sus pómulos Alice solía insistir en que las manos también eran importantes, así que se cubrió las bien cuidadas uñas con esmalte rojo.

Ahora que llevaba el pelo corto, le gustaba llevar pendientes. Tenía el cuello largo y le sentaban bien los pendientes que colgaban. Una vez se puso los pendientes que buscaba, se miró al espejo, y su estado de ánimo sufrió una decidida mejoría. No estaba mal. Nada mal. Se sonrió a sí misma y pensó que Edward iba a notar una considerable diferencia respecto al día anterior.

No es que deseara animarlo demasiado, sino más bien hacerle una especie de insinuante promesa si era capaz de asumir la convivencia con Charlotte. No iba a tener a la madre sin la hija: ambas iban en el mismo lote. Y sobre Charlotte no cabían concesiones.

Se acercó a la cama, que era de matrimonio. Sobre ella descansaba el moisés, rodeado de almohadones para mayor seguridad. Al acercarse a comprobar lo tranquilamente que dormía la niña, aspiró su fresco y dulce olor. Había sido delicioso bañarla aquella tarde y verla chapotear, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, como si pidiera explicaciones sobre aquella novedad, sin dejar por ello de disfrutar. Todo era nuevo para ella en el mundo, y Bella esperaba que nada viniera a estropearle el irlo descubriendo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Salió silenciosamente del dormitorio, y, cuando pasaba frente a la puerta de la cocina, oyó llamar a la puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Tenía que ser Edward . El destino había decidido que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse. Se rehizo y, rogando para no verse decepcionada, dio los últimos pasos para abrirle la puerta al padre de su hija.

Con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada, dirigida a todo cuanto hubiera de bueno en Edward, Bella abrió la puerta. Al otro lado la esperaba una sonrisa muy parecida, pero apenas reparó en ella, porque su corazón se contrajo ante la pura vitalidad masculina que la impactó.

Edward llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de color crema y azul marino. Se había ido a cortar el pelo y su rostro aparecía tan limpia y atractivamente perfilado que Bella no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando, absorbiendo todas sus bellas facciones: la ancha frente que las firmes y arqueadas cejas subrayaban, los ojos verdes como un río profundo que se deslizaban sobre ella con intensidad, la sorprendente escultura de su nariz y los pómulos, así como la burlona sensualidad que la plenitud de los labios daban a su boca.

A Bella le llegaba el olor de la loción para el afeitado que se había aplicado, con su ligero toque de especias, y se sintió impulsada a probarla, disparatadamente inclinada a deslizarle la lengua sobre el ligero hoyuelo que tenía justo encima de la firme y fuerte línea del mentón.

—Bella —Edward curvó la boca en una sonrisa turbadora mientras elevaba las manos en un gesto apreciativo del aspecto de la mujer que tenía delante—. Estás fantástica. Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión —se echó a reír—; estás tan hermosa, que me siento aturdido.

Bella también rió. Él le había causado el mismo efecto.

—Si hasta tu pelo… —sacudió maravillado la cabeza.

—¿Te gustaba más largo?

—No… así está distinto, pero te pega mucho —añadió con viveza.

—Sé que te gustaba largo, pero me estorbaba durante las pruebas; se me venía hacia delante, cuando me inclinaba… —se dio cuenta de que le estaba explicando algo sin importancia, por puro nerviosismo.

—No importa —su mirada decía que Bella le encantaba de cualquier forma —y el estómago de ella sufrió una sacudida.

—Tú también estás estupendo, Edward. El tomó aliento con fuerza.

—¿Puedo entrar, Bella?

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella, soltando de pronto todo el aliento que, sin saberlo, había estado conteniendo. Se sentía tan desasosegada como una quinceañera en su primera cita: deseosa de que todo saliera a la perfección, y asustada de estropearlo, de llegar demasiado lejos, de quedarse corta. Aquello era absurdo. Pero si ya habían tenido una hija. Y, sin embargo, el recuerdo de pasadas intimidades solo, servía para agravar las cosas. Se estaba jugando tanto…

—No voy a saltar sobre ti, Bella. Sé que necesitas tiempo —dijo él suavemente. El lo comprendía. El alivio y la alegría se extendieron por el interior de Bella y finalmente se reflejaron en una sonrisa brillante.

—Cómo me alegro de que hayas venido, Edward —Bella hablaba deprisa; se echó a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Siento lo de anoche: haberte echado así, tan, tan…

—No pasa nada. Debiste de sentirte muy agobiada, con el bebé, conmigo, en fin, que se te vino el mundo encima.

—Sí, algo así fue. Yo no sabía qué pensar.

—Ya lo arreglaremos, Bella —le dijo, mirándola directamente, ofreciéndole en serio su intención de llegar a ponerse de acuerdo con ella.

Por su parte, Bella sintió que el corazón se le henchía de esperanza, y el amor que una vez compartieran volvía a brotar. Quería echarse en sus brazos, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacer el amor con él con salvaje abandono; volver a disfrutar sin inhibiciones de la alegría de estar juntos, de saber que él era su hombre y ella su mujer. Sin embargo, se obligó a ser sensata. Entraron y cerró la puerta.

—Eso me gustaría, Edward —le dijo con abrumadora sinceridad. El aire entre ellos se había cargado repentinamente de esperanzas, sueños y deseos. Edward le tomó las manos con suavidad, y preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿qué tal está la cría?

«La cría». Aquello disipó de la mente de Bella la cálida neblina que la invadía, pero esta vez no se ofendió. Edward tenía buena intención y estaba poniendo de su parte.

—Estupendamente —dijo sonriendo—. Le encanta el baño; tendrías que haberla visto, Edward. Estaba tan…

Bella se calló de pronto, al darse cuenta de que estaba parloteando como la típica madre que no sabe hablar de otra cosa más que de las más nimias actividades de su bebé. Esa era una de las cosas que Edward había criticado de ser padres

—Continúa —le dijo Edward. Bella tragó saliva. Se le había quedado la mente en blanco y no se le ocurría nada que decir.

9

—Vas a pensar que estoy atontada —dijo, con un suspiro.

—Bella, quiero compartirlo todo contigo: no me rechaces —la tierna angustia que había en su voz y en su mirada le llegó a Bella al corazón.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Olvídalo, por favor.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de esconder bajo la alfombra la discusión que los había separado, y pretender que nada había sucedido.

—No te quiero aburrir, Edward.

—No lo harás —respondió dando un paso hacia ella y buscando con las manos sus hombros para persuadirla—. Contemplar tu rostro lleno de alegría y tu mirada iluminada no me podría aburrir jamás. Deseo saber lo que hay detrás de ese sentimiento, y que me salpique a mí también, sentir esa alegría —Edward suspiró con fuerza antes de añadir—: por favor, no te escondas de mí.

El pecho de Bella estaba tenso como la piel de un tambor, mientras que su corazón interpretaba en él toda una escala de percusiones. El deseo reflejado en los ojos de él la confundía, pero, al fin, consiguió dominarse y recordar qué había dado pie a que Edward se expresara tan apasionadamente.

—¿Quieres decir que deseas que te cuente lo del baño de Charlotte?

—Sí. Cualquier cosa. Todo —respondió con vehemencia. Bella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa mientras su confusión aumentaba. Todavía dudaba.

—Pero si en realidad no es nada.

Edward le levantó la barbilla suavemente con un dedo, hasta hacer que sus miradas coincidieran.

—Bella, me hacías pasar ratos estupendos contándome lo que habías hecho. Déjame disfrutar de nuevo escuchándote.

Bella intentó relajarse, responder, pero se encontraba en un estado de ánimo distinto, y la anécdota habría sonado falsa y forzada.

—Perdóname, Edward , pero ya no me apetece.

—Entonces te traeré una bebida —dijo, y se dirigió a la cocina, sin dejar de hablar, intentando que Bella volviera a sentirse a gusto con él, como solía—. Solías tomar jerez. ¿Puedes tomar una copita, o preparo dos tazas de té? ¿Qué prefieres?

—Un poquito de jerez no me hará daño. Hay una botella en el armario, al lado del frigorífico.

—Muy bien, marchando.

Bella se sentó en la silla que había al otro lado de la encimera, dejando a Edward que encontrara las cosas por sí mismo. También ella necesitaba tiempo para decidir cómo continuar. Y no era fácil pensar, cuando lo que le apetecía era sencillamente quedarse mirando a Edward, que, moviéndose con soltura por la cocina, preparando las bebidas, era una alegría para la vista. Parecía que se encontrase en su casa. La única nota que hacía nueva la situación era el bebé, quien convertía esa tarde en una especie de examen.

—¿Qué tal así? —preguntó Edward al servirle el jerez. Había acertado con las copas, y a ella le había servido con mucha prudencia.

—Estupendo. Gracias.

—De nada. Y ahora dime qué te apetece para cenar. Yo cocino.

Bella dio un sorbito al jerez mientras buscaba la mejor manera posible de decirle que tenían limitado el tiempo.

—Quédate ahí sentada, descansando, que yo me encargo de todo.

—No vamos a poder disponer de mucho tiempo, Edward . A las nueve en punto recibo a una clienta en el salón de pruebas de la casa de Alice para hacerle ajustes a su vestido de novia, y antes tengo que darle su toma a Charlotte. Es mejor que no te molestes.

—Ni hablar. No voy a dejar que adquieras malas costumbres —dijo él, moviendo la cabeza, mientras miraba el reloj con el ceño fruncido—. Son las ocho menos cuarto. A las ocho y media puedo tener preparada una cena decente. ¿A qué hora le das la toma a la cría?

—A las ocho.

—¿Y cuánto se tarda?

—Unos veinte minutos.

—Entonces tenemos tiempo suficiente para cenar, antes de que te vayas a trabajar. Ya recogeré yo después —el rostro de Edeard se iluminó de repente—. Puedes dejar a la cría conmigo, y así no tienes que estar pendiente de ella mientras trabajas.

Aquella sugerencia sobre la marcha dejó a Bella confundida. Había estado reuniendo valor para ponerlo a prueba a ese respecto, y, sin embargo, él acababa de brindarse espontáneamente. La incredulidad y confusión de Bella debían de reflejarse en su rostro, porque Edward dio por descontado que su ofrecimiento estaba a punto de ser rechazado, y comenzó a defenderlo.

—Bella , soy un adulto responsable. Puedes dejarla a mi cuidado tranquilamente. Te prometo que si surge cualquier problema te consultaré. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó con ansiedad.

Bella estaba aturdida.

—Yo… bueno, si tú crees…

—Confía en mí —le pidió, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Bella dio un suspiro profundo. No tenía intención de ponerle pegas a su ofrecimiento, ni apagar su entusiasmo por complacerla. Edward seguía interesándose ante todo por ella, pero, ¿qué importancia tenía eso, si, después de todo, lo llevaba a ocuparse de Charlotte?

—De acuerdo —concedió—; si de verdad no te importa.

Edward sonrió como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

—Estoy encantado de poder ayudar —irradiaba vitalidad mientras se dirigía al frigorífico y lo abría para echarle un vistazo a su contenido—. ¿Qué te parecería tomar un buen bistec?

—Que sea pequeño, por favor —respondió ella, que no estaba segura de poder comer cosa alguna.

—¿Con ensalada y patatas asadas?

—Sí —contestó Bella aturdida. Tanto que fue un alivio oír el primer ensayo de grito de Charlotte, algo completamente normal—. Ahora tengo que dejarte, Edward —dijo Bella con rapidez, abandonando el asiento. Rdward la alcanzó antes de que llegara al pasillo para preguntarle:

—¿Te da vergüenza…, lo de amamantarla? —preguntó, algo avergonzado, a su vez—. Quiero decir que si no te importaría traer aquí a la cría para que podamos estar juntos. Como una familia de verdad.

Aquel pensamiento silbó en la mente de Bella, irremediablemente disparando sus esperanzas.

—Venimos enseguida —le dijo con una sonrisa chispeante. A su vez, la sonrisa de Edward fue radiante al exclamar:

—¡Estupendo!

No fue exactamente que Bella bailara por el pasillo, pero su corazón sí que hizo cabriolas. Una vez en el dormitorio, se inclinó sobre el moisés, tomó en brazos a Charlotte en medio de uno de sus chillidos, y se puso a dar vueltas con la niña en brazos.

—Tu papá nos quiere a su lado —le susurró con regocijo. Charlotte miró a su madre con picardía y dio un resoplido. Bella sonrió y la depositó en la mesita para cambiarle los pañales, mientras se preguntaba qué hacer con su propia ropa. Tendría que quitarse la parte de arriba. Se acordó entonces de la preciosa bata de seda de Christian Dior que Edward le había regalado hacía un año por su cumpleaños, cuyo luminoso estampado blanco y negro no desentonaría con su maquillaje. Además, Edward la reconocería y se alegraría de vérsela puesta.

Bella apenas podía dar crédito a lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas. La tensión de tener que poner a prueba a Edward había desaparecido por completo.

Cuando Bella regresó al salón, Edward fue de aquí para allá hasta asegurarse de que el bebé y ella estarían cómodas en un sillón, de que tenían todo lo que pudieran necesitar, y manifestó luego un orgullo muy paternal al contemplar a Charlotte en acción.

—La cría sabe muy bien lo que quiere —comentó, con un cálido brillo en la mirada.

Bella sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago. Tenía muy sensibles los pechos y la boquita que succionaba su pezón le traía el recuerdo de tantas noches de amor con Edward . ¿Lo estaría él recordando también? La sensación de intimidad, tan fuertemente creada, hizo que Bella se diese cuenta de que todavía estaban en los comienzos de su nueva relación.

—Cuéntame qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo, Edward —se apresuró a preguntar—. Tu trabajo y todo lo demás.

La conversación fluyó con bastante naturalidad. Edward estaba muy pendiente de hacerla sentirse a gusto con él. Antes de que pudieran seguir adelante, tenían que terminar de ajustar cuentas acerca de los ocho meses de separación y la causa de la misma.

Bella no estaba segura de que la actitud de Edward persistiera una vez pasada la ilusión inicial del reencuentro. Era inevitable que Charlotte interfiriese cada vez más en sus vidas.

Para cuando hubo terminado de dar de mamar a Charlotte y se volvió a vestir, Edward ya tenía lista la cena. Regresó al salón con el moisés. Charlotte permanecía aún despierta, gorjeando felizmente, y quería echarle un vistazo, asegurándose de que podía dejársela a Edward .

Para su sorpresa, comprobó que tenía un muy buen apetito y disfrutó a conciencia de la cena, relajada en compañía de Edward , hasta el punto de que él consiguió persuadirla de que le contase lo del baño de Charlotte. Edward se rió con la descripción que Bella le hiciera de la inicial rigidez de la niña en su primer contacto con el agua, así como con las interpretaciones de las miradas de sorpresa que la niña le había lanzado a la madre.

Era la clase de alegría compartida de la que antes solían disfrutar, y Bella se encontraba muy animada en el momento de irse a recibir a su clienta. Pero cuando fue a echarle un último vistazo a Charlotte, su burbuja de felicidad se desinfló por completo. La niña tenía los puñitos cerrados y esa expresión de concentración en el rostro que su madre conocía de sobra.

—¡Oh, no! Ahora, no —gimió Bella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Charlotte está a punto de ensuciar el pañal. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —se lamentó, nerviosa mientras miraba el reloj—. No puedo llegar tarde. Voy a tener que regresar para limpiarla tan pronto como haya hecho pasar a Juliette. Si Charlotte empieza a llorar…

—Deja de preocuparte —dijo él, tomándola de los hombros para calmar su agitación al tiempo que su mirada le transmitía seguridad—. Ya me encargo yo de eso. Supongo que encontraré en el dormitorio todo lo necesario, ¿verdad? Pañales limpios, aceite para bebés, polvos de talco, toallitas.

—Sí, pero…

—Puedo hacerlo, Bella. Márchate a atender a tu cliente. No hay ningún problema.

—Tú nunca has hecho nada parecido —dijo ella, horrorizada ante la idea de dejarlo enfrentarse con algo que seguramente le revolvería el estómago.

—Esta misma mañana he tenido una sesión de prácticas —le aseguró—. Estoy hecho un experto.

—¿Qué?

—Emmett Mckarty ha tenido un niño. Por eso fui a verlos al hospital. Y le he pedido a su mujer que me enseñara a cambiar pañales —dijo, con aire de suficiencia—. Y apuesto a que puedo hacerlo tan bien como tú.

Bella sacudió confusa la cabeza. ¿Edward aprendiendo a cambiar pañales?

—Venga, ahora vete —y, con buen humor, giró a Bella en dirección a la puerta que comunicaba con la casa de Alice —. Ya me hago yo cargo.

Y Bella se fue.

Pero se fue preguntándose si el hijo de Emmett habría ensuciado los pañales o solamente los habría mojado. Había una enorme diferencia. ¡Enorme! Todo un examen para probar la resistencia del estómago de los aspirantes a padres. Desde luego, Charlotte había puesto el listón bien alto. Bella tenía que reconocer que estaba deseando averiguar si de verdad Edward se las iba a arreglar, y si todavía la recibiría a su regreso con una sonrisa.

Edward estaba intrigado. ¿Cómo podía saber Bella que lo que la niña iba a hacer era algo más que mojar el pañal? Él no podía apreciar ningún signo revelador. El bebé lo miraba con total placidez, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si recordase la reciente conversación entre los adultos y lo estudiara antes de darle el visto bueno como sustituto.

—Soy tu padre, pequeñaja —le advirtió él—. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando.

La carita adoptó de repente una expresión belicosa. Los bracitos dejaron de agitarse y se extendieron con los puños cerrados.

—¿Quieres pelea, eh?

No obtuvo respuesta. En su lugar, contempló cómo se arrugaba el pequeño rostro, con expresión reconcentrada, y se iba poniendo colorado. Transcurrieron varios segundos. Edward comprendió al fin que la pequeñaja estaba haciendo fuerza. Y entonces se acabó el esfuerzo, sobrevino el alivio y la relajación, la carita expresó una paz gozosa. Era todo tan evidente que Jack tuvo que reírse.

—Te has quedado a gusto, ¿eh?

Recordó la descripción que Bella le hiciera de la gama de gestos y expresiones de la niña al ser bañada, y movió la cabeza divertido. ¿Quién iba a creer que la personalidad se desarrollaba tan pronto? Se dio cuenta de que verla crecer podría resultar fascinante. A lo mejor los padres a los que se les caía la baba no estaban tan equivocados, después de todo. Por otra parte, entregar el poder doméstico a un bebé era patentemente absurdo.

Edward tomó el moisés y lo llevó al dormitorio. No había razón para tomar a la niña en brazos de momento: solo serviría para que se manchara ella y que lo manchara a él. Dejó el moisés en la cama y miró lo que Bella tenía sobre el cambiador. Le pareció que también le vendrían bien una toalla y una esponja, y las tomó del baño. Cambiar pañales acarreaba riesgos insospechados: esa misma mañana, el crío de Emmett se había comportado como un surtidor, empapándole la cara antes de que pudiera taparlo con una toallita.

Con todo al alcance de la mano, Edward se sintió perfectamente capacitado para la operación, para la cual empezó por poner a la niña en el cambiador, manteniéndola en posición horizontal, en prevención de posibles fugas. Completada con éxito la misión, Edward procedió a soltar los cierres del pijamita, mientras sonreía triunfante, liberando luego los piececitos, y retirando la prenda de la zona de operaciones.

—Tienes que reconocérselo a tu papaíto. Es un tipo capaz de planificar. Y eso es lo que debe uno hacer en esta vida para evitar contratiempos.

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonora pedorreta, acompañada de un hilillo de baba.

—Qué falta de respeto —la reprendió él—. Has de corregirte. Se supone que yo represento en tu vida a la autoridad. No querrás empezar con mal pie.

El olor empezó a ascender al desabrochar Edward las lengüetas de plástico del pañal. Era una peste increíble; peor que el olor de los huevos podridos. La garganta de Edward se contrajo mientras luchaba contra las arcadas. Valientemente, retiró la parte anterior del pañal. La fuente de aquel olor se manifestó entonces en todo su pringoso horror amarillo verdoso.

—¡Puag! No me extraña que te quisieras deshacer de esto.

Un gorjeo de la niña pareció venir a darle la razón. A toda prisa, pero con cuidado, Edward retiró la celulosa y la enterró en un montón de pañuelos de papel, y luego comenzó a limpiarle el culito a la niña, que estaba pringado por completo. Edward se dijo que aquellos pañuelos eran un gran invento, pero se alegraba de haber tenido la precaución de hacerse con la esponja y la toalla, para poder limpiar adecuadamente hasta el último resto de esa porquería.

El asalto a sus nervios olfativos había disminuido al acostumbrarse al hedor. O tal vez éste se hubiera disipado. De una u otra forma, pasado un tiempo, no resultaba tan repugnante. No era que fuera una tarea demasiado grata, pero tampoco lo era usar un decapante, por ejemplo, y era algo inherente a su trabajo con los muebles.

Por otra parte, ahora empezaba a entender mejor la manía casi obsesiva que los padres tenían con que los niños dejaran de usar pañales. Tras aquello había una buena razón. La obsesión estaba bastante justificada. Comprendía lo importante que se volvía ese paso para quienes tenían que afrontar esta situación a diario, y decidió mostrarse más comprensivo en adelante con las discusiones sobre entrenamiento de esfínteres.

—Ya estás —le dijo a la niña, cuando logró la pulcritud absoluta. Deslizó bajo el nacarado culito un pañal limpio, y lo colocó con precisión de veterano. Una rociadita de aceite para niños, un golpecito de polvos de talco, y todo fue suavidad y delicadeza. Al separar con cuidado las piernecitas para colocar la parte de delante del pañal, Edeard se vio de pronto sacudido por la irrefutable evidencia de que estaba contemplando directamente territorio desconocido. El crío de Emmett estaba dotado con un equipo identificable: un chico era un chico. Aquí, en cambio, había… una niña.

Edward pestañeó. Había algo raro, y le llevó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que nunca había visto cómo eran las niñas antes de la pubertad. No tenía hermanas ni primas. Desde los siete años, había ido interno a un colegio de niños, y nunca había tenido ocasión de contemplar así la anatomía de una niña. No era que se transformase mucho con el paso del tiempo, se dijo, pero, evidentemente algo lo disfrazaba. Aquello, en cambio, estaba tan… despejado. Le produjo una sensación muy curiosa: una extremada ternura, mezclada con una inflexible resolución de protegerla. Una niña. Una hija… Edward sacudió desconcertado la cabeza.

¿Con que aquello era lo que singularizaba la relación padre-hija? Qué vulnerable parecía una niña. Necesitaba un padre que la protegiera de los chicos malos. Las madres eran algo estupendo, mejor dicho, irreemplazable, se dijo al recordar la maravillosa imagen de Bella dándole de mamar, que seguía fresca en su memoria. Pero estaba claro que los padres también jugaban un papel importante en el cuidado de los niños pequeños.

—No te preocupes, pequeña Charlie —le dijo, mientras la cubría cuidadosamente con el pañal y aseguraba sus lengüetas—. Para acercarse, cualquier chico malo tendrá que pasar primero por mí, y te aseguro que le va a costar.

La niña hizo un sonido oclusivo con la boquita.

—Me estás mandando un besito, ¿eh? — Edward sonrió mientras le estiraba el pijama hasta los pies y le abrochaba los corchetes—. Ya estás limpia y cómoda. ¿Otro besito? —luego le hizo cosquillas en la barriguita, e imitó la explosión de un sonoro beso. La niña lo miraba fascinada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Edward lo repitió una vez más, y finalmente obtuvo la réplica que deseaba.

—¡Esta es mi niña! —exclamó. Y, de repente, prestó atención, con sobresalto, a la mimosa blandenguería de su voz, y se quedó consternado de lo pronto que había sucumbido a esa ñoñería. Era una experiencia esclarecedora. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado cayendo en tamaña serie de bobadas. Examinó a la niña con suma suspicacia. Ahí había un poder al que tenía que hacerle frente. Ningún crío lo iba a convertir en un tonto baboso. ¡No señor! Él era el dueño de su propio comportamiento.

—Vuelve a tu moisés, niña —ordenó, tomando en brazos la pequeña bomba de espoleta retardada y llevándola al pequeño habitáculo que le correspondía, en el que no podía sufrir daño ni causarlo a los demás.

—Un lugar para cada cosa y cada cosa en su sitio —recitó Edward con firmeza, sin hacer caso del quejido de protesta que se elevó mientras él recogía las cosas del cambiador. El quejido continuó mientras Edward ordenaba el dormitorio y llevaba luego el moisés al salón. Todavía le esperaban los platos sucios en la cocina. La niña seguía pidiendo más atención. Edward se dio cuenta del conflicto de intereses, y decidió dejar las cosas claras.

—Escúchame bien, niña —le dijo a Charlotte, alzando un dedo en severo ademán paternal—: tú y yo tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo.

Aquello le hizo efecto; dejó de quejarse y le prestó a Edward toda su atención.

—Las relaciones humanas funcionan mejor si las personas se muestran consideradas unas con otras. No voy a dejar que cuando tu madre vuelva se encuentre los platos sucios en la pila. Tú ya has tenido tu parte de atención; ahora le toca a tu madre, así que deja de ser egoísta.

Otra pedorreta. Edeard blandió su dedo: —Basta ya de insolencias, señorita. Pondré un poco de música y la podremos escuchar juntos mientras trabajo. Eso es todo. Tu padre ha hablado.

Un satisfactorio silencio sucedió a aquella pequeña homilía. Edward tarareó, satisfecho de sí mismo, mientras buscaba entre la colección de Bella un álbum recopilatorio de los Beatles, y lo ponía en el tocadiscos. Se dijo a sí mismo que el truco consistía en una educación adecuada e instrucciones correctas. Bajó el volumen del aparato, en consideración a los delicados tímpanos infantiles, y dio comienzo a la educación musical de la pequeña Charlie.

—¿Qué te parece, pequeñaja?—preguntó camino de la cocina. No obtuvo respuesta. Charlotte estaba completamente embebida con la nueva experiencia y Edward se felicitó: ya sabía cómo manejar a los bebés. Los críos podían arrebatarles las riendas a sus mayores en cuestión de poquísimo tiempo. Sí, parecían desvalidos, y eran muy monos, pero se volvían fieros tiranos si se les daba rienda suelta. Había que mantener las cosas en su debida proporción. Era necesario que hubiese respeto, disciplina y saber dónde estaban los límites. Y eso era bastante sencillo de hacer, a poco que uno captara de qué iba el juego del poder. Como decía el viejo refrán, la mano que mece la cuna es la mano que dirige el mundo. Y quien quiera que permitiese al niño dirigir las cosas desde la cuna, estaría metiéndose en graves problemas.


	7. Chapter 7

—Nos pondremos con ello mañana desde primera hora —le aseguró Bella a Juliette Hardwick por enésima vez, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle con la puerta en las narices.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Juliette —intervino en ese momento Alice, siempre oportuna—. Yo misma te acercaré mañana el vestido, a última hora de la tarde. Estarás perfecta el día de la boda.

—A ti no te parece que he perdido demasiado peso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la joven, preocupada.

«Más retraso», se dijo Bella, exasperada, que estaba deseando regresar con Edward y Charlotte. Estaba claro que, de un modo u otro, Edward se las había arreglado, puesto que no había ido a pedir ayuda, salvo que lo que le impidiera pedirla fuera solo su orgullo.

Bella no las tenía todas consigo. Entre tanto, Alice apaciguaba y halagaba a Juliette, que, finalmente, se dio por satisfecha, les deseó buenas noches y se marchó. Pero, en cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta, Alice agarró a Bella del brazo, impidiéndole salir corriendo, como era su intención. Los ojos le brillaban de curiosidad

. —¿Buena actitud? —le preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la vivienda de Bella.

—Se ha ofrecido él a cuidar de Charlotte. No tuve que pedírselo.

—¡Estupenda actitud!

—Me ha dicho que había estado practicando el cambiar pañales —las palabras de Bella rezumaban incredulidad todavía.

—¡Fantástica actitud!

—Y Charlotte estaba a punto de ensuciarse cuando los dejé.

Alice rió de satisfacción.

—Esto va a ser una prueba definitiva.

Pero a Bella le preocupaba demasiado el resultado para verle la gracia.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo, soltándose de la mano de Alice —. Mañana a primera hora vendré por el vestido.

—Que no se te olvide la recompensa —le gritó Alice mientras se alejaba, y luego se puso a canturrear su melodía favorita, la Marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn. Lo cual, para Bella, era mucho anticiparse. Aun suponiendo que Edward hubiera salido con bien de la prueba de esa noche, no era más que un primer paso en la dirección adecuada. Por mucho que ella deseara darle el aprobado, no podía cegarse ante las consecuencias de una equivocación en ese terreno. Estaba muy nerviosa al poner la mano en el pica porte de la puerta de su apartamento, y se detuvo un momento para serenarse. Edward le había pedido que confiara en él, y, por el momento, ella debía comportarse como si todo fuera a la perfección.

Y, además, convenía que estuviera ahora muy pendiente de Edward , de su talante. Quizá él tratara de disimular el mal trago que había pasado para quedar bien con ella, pero su verdadera actitud hacia la niña terminaría por emerger, y Bella debía detectarla cuanto antes.

Por fin abrió la puerta, con delicadeza, atenta a cualquier ruido: lloriqueos de Charlotte, palabrotas por parte de Edward, o cualquier otra expresión de sus opiniones acerca de la infancia en general y su actual situación en concreto.

Música. No se oía más que música, a un volumen muy razonable. Era una canción de los Beatles. No era exactamente una canción de cuna: habría que haber prescindido de Ringo y de la batería, para empezar, para que pudiera servir de nana. Sí, a Edward le gustaban mucho los Beatles, pero, ¿y a Charlotte? Bella se asomó muy cuidadosamente a la puerta, para hacerse una idea de lo que tendría que afrontar. Edward estaba repantigado en el sillón de bambú más alejado de la ventana, mirando hacia la puerta, pero no podía verla, ya que las enormes páginas del Herald le tapaban la cara. Lo único visible era su pelo.

El moisés de Charlotte estaba en el suelo, entre el sillón de Edward y el sofá. Bella no podía ver a la niña, pero, evidentemente, debía de estar dormida, porque no se la oía. Bella retrocedió silenciosamente hacia la cocina y comprobó que, en efecto, Edeard la había dejado recogida, como dijo.

Una oleada de tranquilidad la invadió. La relajada postura de Edward , el silencio de Charlotte, el que le hubiera dado tiempo de hacer todas las tareas, la palpable evidencia de control por su parte… Bella no tenía motivo alguno para seguir preocupada. E, inmediatamente, lo que sintió fue sorpresa y una gran curiosidad. Desde luego, la confianza mostrada por Edeard en su propia capacidad estaba más que justificada, pero ahora ardía en deseos de saber cómo se las había arreglado. Entró andando muy despacito, y, al acercarse al moisés y descubrir que estaba vacío, se detuvo, alarmada.

—¿Qué has hecho con Charlotte? —exclamó, sin poderlo remediar, y en un tono sobresaltado. Al instante, el Herald se dobló por la mitad, dejando ver el rostro sonriente de Edward .

—Qué bien —dijo él, con sorpresa y agrado—. Ya estás de vuelta. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

—Edward, ¿dónde está Charlotte? —repitió ella, conteniéndose para no saltar sobre él y obligarlo a confesar…

—Aquí mismo —contestó Edward, tan feliz, y doblando la totalidad del periódico sobre sus rodillas, para que ella pudiera ver—. Mírala, como un perrito —dijo, sonriendo al bebé, que dormía agarrado con ambos puñitos a su camisa, sin más apoyo, como no pudo evitar observar su madre.

—¿Un perrito? —repitió Bella, atontada por la brusca sustitución de la alarma por alivio.

—Ya sabes cómo se cuelgan los cachorritos de su madre, se le pegan como lapitas. Y, si ella se marcha, se agarran unos a otros, forman una pelota —le explicó, muy contento, Edward —. Deben de buscar el calorcito, o quizá el latido del corazón de otro.

—Ah, sí —dijo ella, exhausta por el combate que tenía que librar consigo misma para no precipitarse sobre Edward y arrancar a Charlotte de su pecho. Tenía que repetirse una y otra vez que sin duda los brazos de Edward pararían a la niña, si ella fuera a caerse. Y que, además, él estaba recostado hacia atrás, lo que aún hacía más difícil que el bebé rodara hasta el suelo. Por otra parte, Edwatd adoraba los perros, por lo que no era nada malo, sino todo lo contrario, que comparase a Charlotte con un cachorrito. En realidad, era una excelente señal. Señal de que se estaba encariñando.

—Será algo instintivo —concluyó él.

—¿Y cómo es que la has sacado del moisés? —le preguntó, más o menos tranquila, al ver que el pañal parecía estar perfectamente colocado. Porque lo que desde luego no esperaba Bella era que Edward se molestara en hacer más de lo estrictamente necesario con la mano.

—Verás —empezó él, e hizo una mueca—. Una de las canciones no le hizo gracia, y empezó a protestar. A gritos. Yo traté de decirle que siguiera escuchando un poco más, pero no me hizo ni caso hasta que la levanté.

—¿Y entonces se quedó dormida encima de ti?

—Quizá me haya puesto demasiado técnico al explicarle las canciones — dijo Edward, con un suspiro de resignación—. O sería demasiado larga la explicación. La verdad es que es pequeñita.

Bella se echó a reír, sin poderlo remediar. Al parecer, Edward no tenía ni idea de cómo relacionarse con un bebé. Primero, era «la cría», así, sin nombre propio. Luego había llegado por sí mismo a la conclusión de que a lo que más se parecía era a un perrito, y se la podía tranquilizar cuando lloraba, igual que a cualquier cachorro. Pero el colmo era eso de explicarle por qué debía apreciar las canciones de los Beatles, como si fuera un adulto. Pero, ¿cómo se le ocurría que un bebé de una semana le iba a entender?

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Edward, auténticamente intrigado. Ella sacudió la cabeza, atajando las carcajadas.

—Alivio histérico —le dijo, dispuesta a no obstaculizar ninguno de los intentos que él emprendiera para reconciliarse con una situación tan novedosa—. Estaba un poco nerviosa al haberte abandonado en una de las situaciones menos gratas del cuidado de un bebé.

—Ah, eso —contestó él, alzándose de hombros—. No es peor que decapar un mueble. Y, mientras doblaba el periódico para dejarlo a un lado, Bella volvió a luchar con unas enormes ganas de reír. Vaya parecidos que encontraba Edward. Claro que, si a él le servían, lejos de ella el burlarse o ponerle objeciones. Libre del periódico, Edward le puso una mano sobre los hombros y la nuca a Charlotte, y la otra bajo el trasero, y se echó suavemente hacia delante, desprendiendo a la niña de su camisa.

—Y ahora tú te acuestas, pequeña Charlie —le dijo, en un cuchicheo, mientras la depositaba suavemente en el moisés—, porque ahora le toca a tu mamá.

—¿Qué le toca a mamá? —preguntó Bella, fascinada por el comportamiento de Edward. Pero si hasta llamaba a la niña por su nombre. Bueno, por la versión que él prefería de su nombre. Una vez acostada la niña, Edward se había puesto en pie, y estaba ahora mirándola, con una expresión inequívocamente pícara.

—Que la abracen —le aclaró, dando un paso hacia ella con intenciones evidentes. Así que venía a reclamar su recompensa.

Bella se puso automáticamente en guardia y levantó una mano para que él se detuviera.

—Yo no soy un bebé, Edward. Soy una mujer.

—Ya lo sé —contestó él, ardientemente, tomándole una mano, que puso sobre su propio hombro, mientras deslizaba su brazo por la cintura—. Y está sonando la música. Vamos a bailar.

Una vez el cuerpo de Bella entró en contacto con el de él, ya no quiso apartarse. Y además, trató de racionalizar, bailar no era demasiado peligroso, era una cosa que la gente hacía en público, incluso con desconocidos. Solo que ella sabía perfectamente que Edward bailaba maravillosamente, sensualmente, y que estaba jugando con fuego. Ya se sentía arder, antes incluso de que él la estrechara más.

—Me hace falta estrecharte —murmuró, con los labios pegados a la oreja de Bella. Y el rastro del dolor que se percibía en su voz despertó un eco dentro de ella, removió su propia necesidad de ser abrazada, de sentir su peso, su fuerza, su calor, su pura masculinidad.

—Ha pasado tantísimo tiempo —la voz de Edward era como un gemido mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de Bella, descubriendo de nuevo sus curvas y demorándose en el roce de la seda contra la carne. Sí, tantísimo tiempo. También ella habría querido quejarse, expresar su añoranza, y, cerrando los ojos al futuro, aprovechar el momento presente, mientras durara. ¿Cómo podía ser eso tan malo, cuando ella se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Edward ?

Claro que, si era lo mejor para ambos, seguiría siéndolo al día siguiente, se dijo, y el de después, y así todos los días que les deparase el futuro. Mientras se mecían al compás de la música, Bella sucumbió a la tentación y rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos, comprimiendo con sus pechos los fuertes pectorales de él, y gozando de la clara respuesta de su musculatura. De inmediato tomó aire y luego lo fue soltando muy poco a poco. Era una provocación por su parte, y se daba cuenta, pero no le importaba. Llevaba demasiado tiempo separada de él, demasiado tiempo sintiéndose viva solo a medias. Cada roce con el cuerpo de Edward evocaba una nota en el suyo, que se alegraba al apreciar la presión de sus muslos, y agradecía el reconocimiento de sus manos. Al percibir su erección, se despertó en ella una excitación similar, provocándole una flojedad que le recordó que no estaba preparada para eso. Y entonces cruzó por su mente un pensamiento que la hizo detenerse.

—Edward …

—Es una respuesta natural —trató de tranquilizarla.

—Jack, ¿has estado con otras mujeres?

Él buscó directamente sus ojos para contestarle.

—No desde que tú estuviste conmigo, Bella . No estoy interesado en ninguna otra mujer.

—Oh -Bella se ruborizó ante su sinceridad, unida a la claridad del deseo que emanaba de él, trastornándola.

—Eres la única mujer a la que he amado. La única persona a la que he amado, aBella —le dijo, con la voz ronca. Y en el corazón de ella se levantó una barrera que no sabía que existía. La vida de Rdeard no era muy distinta de la suya. Estaba solo en el mundo, sin familia a la hora de la verdad, y, aunque tuviese buenos amigos, eso no era igual que amar y ser amado. Sin pensar, sin razonar, todo el ser de Bella se volcó hacia él, saliendo a su encuentro cuando él se inclinó para besarla. Y sus bocas se unieron. Pero, al estrecharla aún más Edward , el desbordamiento de los sentidos de Ninfa retrocedió al comparecer una elemental prudencia.

—¡Edward ! —exclamó, arrancado su boca de la de él, tratando de apartarle la cabeza—. No puedo —y siguió, a trompicones, a medida que recuperaba el aliento—. El parto. Lo siento. No… Yo no… No quería…

—No estás recuperada todavía —interpretó él, apartándose desilusionado, pero menos alterado que ella. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y le sonrió, con una sonrisa en la que la alegría se sobreponía al deseo—. No importa: ya es bastante saber que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, Bella.

—La semana que viene iré a revisión —se le escapó a ella, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba comprometiendo, implícitamente.

—No importa. Da igual cuánto tengamos que esperar. ¿Qué más da que sea una semana más, o un mes más? —la sonrisa era ahora de total felicidad—. Ya estoy loco de contento de pensar que tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Y el corazón de Bella , que llevaba un rato como loco, se paré entonces un momento. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Acababa de traicionarse, de hacerle una promesa… Edeard la estaba besando tiernamente en la frente.

—Te prometo que no iremos demasiado lejos hasta que el médico dé el visto bueno. Yo no te haría daño por nada del mundo, Bella . Muy bien, lo de no ir demasiado lejos. Eso era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ir paso a paso, no precipitarse.

Edward le tomó la cara con las manos. La miraba con inquietud.

—¿Fue muy duro el parto, Bella ? —le preguntó, con la voz llena de preocupación y de cariño. Ella hizo una mueca.

—Había un reloj en la pared, y yo me decía que, si aguantaba un minutito más, estaría mucho más cerca de acabar la faena.

—Sí que lo has pasado mal —dijo Edward, afectado por la sobria descripción—. Ojalá hubiese estado contigo.

—Ya ha pasado, Edward . Ya tengo a Charlotte, y ella, desde luego, representa para mí bastante más que el dolor de un día —y, deseando transmitirle la importancia que para ella tenía la hija de ambos, siguió—. Ella iba a ser mi mundo, y siempre será una parte fundamental de él. Si le haces daño a ella, me lo estarás haciendo a mí.

—Yo nunca le he hecho daño a un crío, Bella —replicó él, sintiéndose trastornado—. ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir algo así? Ya sé que dije que los críos eran… —y se quedó dudando sobre las palabras. —Algo aborrecible —concluyó ella, que se acordaba perfectamente.

—Bueno, y lo pueden llegar a ser —y Edward se apresuró a explicarse—, pero, tal como lo veo ahora, creo que…la culpa es casi siempre de los padres. A los niños hay que darles principios y dejarles ciertas cosas claras, mostrar firmeza con ellos de vez en cuando, o se desorientan y se convierten en salvajes, y eso es malo para ellos y para todo el mundo.

Bella no iba a discutir eso. Estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque también ella necesitaba tener muy claro qué quería decir exactamente con la palabra «firmeza».

—Y de todos modos —siguió Edward —, la pequeña Charlie y yo nos llevamos muy bien. No pienses más en lo que dije entonces, Bella . Te aseguro que voy a ser mejor padre que la mayoría.

Hablaba con tal convicción, que ella dejó el asunto. Tampoco ella quería vivir esclavizada por los errores del pasado, y, ciertamente, ahora Edward mostraba una actitud muy distinta.

—Gracias por cuidarla tan bien esta noche, Edward —le dijo, con una sonrisa. Y él sonrió a su vez, aliviado de que su esfuerzo paternal sirviera para establecer mayor armonía entre Bella y él.

—He sido bien recompensado —contestó. De nuevo la recompensa. Aquello no le sonó bien a Bella . A Alice podía parecerle un sistema muy práctico, pero ella no deseaba que fuera la base de su relación con Edward.

Quería que se ocupara de Charlotte porque era su hija, y porque la amaba, no porque fuera a ser recompensado con una sesión de sexo con la mujer que daba la casualidad que era la madre de Charlotte. La cuestión siguió torturando a Bella largo tiempo después de que Edward se despidiera esa noche. El amor no se basaba en la manipulación. El amor era, para ella, una búsqueda del otro y una expresión abierta y sincera de lo que cada uno sentía. Reducirlo a moneda de intercambio le parecía repugnante. No tenía duda ninguna de que Edeard la amaba. Todo lo que decía y hacía lo reflejaba. Pero si no pudiera llegar a querer a Charlotte… Solo con planteárselo, era como si el corazón se le llenara de plomo. A su niña, a la hijita de los dos. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que dejarle muy claro lo que aquello significaba para ella.

Si él la comprendía, ¿serviría de algo? ¿Cambiaría en algo las cosas? La invadió un sentimiento de frustración. Era imposible obligar a alguien a que sintiera lo que no sentía. Ni todas las palabras del mundo podían lograr eso. Solo cabía esperar y ver.

—Esta noche es la noche, Spike —le dijo Edward a su perro, que lo miraba afeitarse desde el pasillo del cuarto de baño. Spike se sentó y después apoyó la peluda cabeza sobre las patas delanteras y cerró los ojos.

Llevaba oyendo esas mismas palabras todo el día. Era evidente que a su amo lo entusiasmaban, pero, como quiera que no había sucedido nada nuevo, no parecía haber motivo para responder hasta que algo pasara. Verlo afeitarse como cada tarde tampoco era ninguna novedad.

—Duérmete si quieres, pero yo no voy a dormir. No, señor. No si el doctor da el visto bueno. Gran cosa esto de los viernes. A lo mejor, Bella me deja quedarme el fin de semana entero.

Spike abrió un ojo: había algo diferente en aquel tono de voz.

—No te preocupes: volveré para darte de comer. Y traeré a Bella y a la cría conmigo. Es una niña muy buena, Spike: te va a gustar.

Un gemido dubitativo parecía lo más apropiado. Y Edward sonrió al perro.

—También tú podrás aprender a hacer de papá. A cuidarla, a vigilarla y darle lametazos, y a asustar a los chicos malos.

Las últimas palabras habían sido gruñidas, así que el perro también gruñó en señal de asentimiento. Edward se echó a reír, incapaz de contener su buen humor. Por mucho que se hubiera prevenido a sí mismo, por si Bella necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse, no dejaba de estar emocionado. Llegado el caso de que hiciera falta esperar, bueno, pues se las apañaría para afrontar la situación. Desde luego, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Lo suyo no era el celibato. Desde que volvió a encontrarse con Bella , estaba siempre excitado, y el haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella durante las dos últimas semanas había llevado al límite su capacidad de resistencia. De todas formas, se portaría como un caballero tanto tiempo como fuera necesario. Bella había pasado por un mal trago, y necesitaba que la mimaran.

Edward dejó la maquinilla de afeitar, se echó agua en la cara y se acercó al espejo para comprobar qué tal le había quedado el afeitado. No quedaba rastro alguno de barba. Abrió satisfecho el nuevo frasco de loción para después del afeitado, y se echó un poco. Obsesión, de Calvin Klein. Le había costado más de setenta dólares.

Spike se enderezó, olfateó el aire y ladró.

—¿Te gusta, Spike? —preguntó sonriente. Un gañido de aprobación. —La dependienta dijo que era sugestiva. Me pregunto si eso querrá decir sexy. ¿A ti te lo parece?

El ladrido de Spike sonó a una llamada propia del celo, lo que hizo a Edward sentirse muy animado y empezó a vestirse. Ropas nuevas, también. El polo verde oliva le quedaba muy bien, y los pantalones beis, que se ajustaban a la perfección, no necesitaban cinturón. Cuantos menos obstáculos hubiera para desvestirse, mejor. En sus planes para esa noche no figuraban las torpezas. Tampoco estaría nada mal que la pequeña Charlie cooperase durmiendo durante tantas horas como le fuese posible, concediéndole a Bella un respiro para que pudiera relajarse. Si todo iba bien por la parte médica, tendría que hablar con la niña para que tuviese consideración con las necesidades de su madre. Y también de su padre, claro.

Mientras se ponía un par de mocasines con los que no hacía falta llevar calcetines, repasó mentalmente lo que le diría a la niña:

—Escúchame bien, pequeña. Tú y yo tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. Deja que mamá descanse bien esta noche, y mañana te presentaré a mi perro. ¿Qué te parece, Spike?

Un ladrido de aprobación.

—Pronto habrá aquí una serie de cambios, Spike. Me he hecho con una familia. Bueno, casi. Bella no quiere casarse conmigo, pero yo soy persistente y, tarde o temprano, acabará por decirme que sí.

Edward se agachó para rascar a su peludo compañero detrás de las orejas.

—Vienen buenos tiempos, Spike. Incluso puede que tengamos un perrito para que tú lo eduques adecuadamente para la pequeña Charlie. Tú eres un poco grande para ella.

El gruñido pudo haber sido de placer por sus caricias, pero a Edward le pareció notar un brillo de duda en los ojos marrones del perro.

—Llevas razón. Yo también soy grande. El truco consiste en ser delicado con ella. Así que nada de juego duro, ¿de acuerdo

? Spike asintió.

—Buen perro. Vamos; todavía es temprano para tu cena, pero te he traído un buen hueso de la carnicería para que te entretengas. Tiene mucha carne.

«Hueso» era la palabra mágica. Spike se animó y empezó a brincar, moviendo la cola de impaciencia. Edward estaba tan impaciente como su perro y ambos bajaron deprisa las escaleras, riendo y ladrando. Una vez en la cocina, Edward sacó el capricho sin más demora y Spike dio un gañido de aprobación y deleite, antes de retirarse con el hueso a un rincón. Tenía para horas de placer.

Contento, miró su plato de agua recién lleno. Aquel hombre era, decididamente, el mejor amigo que se podía tener. Y hasta olía bien.

—Bueno, Spike. Me marcho. Deséame suerte.

Spike ladró satisfecho, toda vez que había recibido lo que tanto le gustaba.

—Perfecto, Spike. Esta noche puede ser la noche.

Graciass por sus comentarios !

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
